


Возвращение

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Хиджиката потерял всё и готов пожертвовать жизнью ради мести, даже пойти на вечную службу к вампиру Уцуро.(отредактированная версия UPD 11 августа 2017)





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Мэй_Чен за вычитку и поддержку

Нестерпимо хочется дышать сквозь едкий дым, обжигающий нос и глотку, протереть зудящие глаза. Сумрак неверно освещён оранжевыми всполохами. Вокруг обломки бетона, досок, искорёженные балки, битое стекло — всё покрыто толстым слоем серой пыли. Или пепла. Он горчит на пересохшем языке и мерзко скрипит на зубах. Хиджиката дышит часто и неглубоко. В груди горит, голова раскалывается, и он уже не замечает ран на изодранных руках, поломанных ногтей. Он продолжает разгребать обломки, кричать имена сорванным голосом. Никто не отвечает.  
Кажется, он уже часами пробирается по развалинам, время тянется, как густая смола. Ничего здесь не меняется. Кроме него, вокруг ни души. Он уже не уверен, кого он ищет, и сколько раз обошёл до неузнаваемости разрушенное взрывом здание. Ноги подгибаются и цепляются за торчащие куски серого мусора. Он с трудом замечает и, чуть не падая, обходит стороной дыру в полу. Где-то рядом остаток стены трескается и крошится, осыпая его новым слоем пыли и осколками. Вспыхнувшая за ней волна пламени обдает его жаром. Из последних сил он пытается отойти, хромая, но спотыкается на шатких обломках и падает. Это место словно затягивает его, сдавливает всё тело, раскалённым обручем сжимает голову, наполняет рот железистым вкусом крови. Ещё одно усилие, он разлепляет веки и пытается встать, но ноги застряли под чем-то неподъёмным. Никак не удаётся разглядеть — глаза слезятся и свербят от дыма и пыли. Голова тяжелеет и руки еле слушаются, но он снова пытается оттолкнуться и выползти из-под обломков. Всё это так знакомо, словно повторялось уже много раз, но бесконечная усталость накатывает и стирает тревогу. Перед глазами плывёт, голова заполнена ватой, щёку царапает что-то шершавое, но он так и не сдвинулся с места. Сухой кашель рвёт горло, но быстро ослабевает. Из груди вырывается сдавленный стон, но не слышно собственный голос. Без толку звать на помощь. Он снова прикрывает глаза — всё равно ничего не видно. Можно позволить тьме унести его далеко от смерти и боли. Почему он всё ещё здесь?  
_“Тоширо…”_ — еле слышный голос сквозь шум в ушах.  
_“Тоширо”_ — чуть громче и отчётливее. Где-то он уже слышал этот повелительный баритон, этот ласкающий слух полнозвучный голос… Прохладные прикосновения теребят спутанную чёлку, гладят вспотевший лоб.  
_“Вернись!”_

Хиджиката вздрагивает и открывает глаза, загнанно дыша. В носу вместо дыма знакомый дымчатый, немного терпкий запах. В тихой комнате полумрак, тусклый отблеск ночника, он лежит на спине, и холодные пальцы на висках лёгкими уверенными движениями усмиряют боль. Хиджиката потихоньку расслабляется, проводя ладонью по гладкой ткани — по простыне его собственной постели.  
— Опять? — его голос хриплый со сна, сердце и дыхание замедляются, но хочется курить до зуда в кончиках пальцев. Сколько лет уже прошло, а кошмары никуда не деваются.  
— Дорогой слуга, сколько хлопот от твоих снов. Тебе стоило бы расслабиться и побольше отдыхать.  
— Но мы наконец напали на хорошую зацепку. Наконец мы сможем поймать хоть какую-то информацию о тех поставках из фармакомпании. Если они разрабатывают какие-то новые наркотики...  
— Терпение, Хиджиката-кун, в этом деле лучше не спешить. К тому же у нас времени вся вечность, и у тебя тоже.  
— Сколько лет мы уже идём по следу! Пора действовать, мы уже давно обдумали вдоль и поперёк всё известное, нам нужна новая информация, — Хиджиката раздражённо вскидывается, но холодные ладони снова прижимают его к постели. Иногда он подозревает, что воплощение планов затягивается не случайно, но эта работа — всё, что ему нужно, чтобы идти дальше, шаг за шагом. Чтобы жить дальше, если это можно назвать жизнью.  
— Поверь мне, я знаю лучше тебя, с кем мы имеем дело. Уже скоро мы нанесём несколько точных ударов, по частям выведем из строя организацию и заодно отрубим голову Тендошу. Элегантно и безвозвратно. — Уцуро плотоядно улыбается, выставляя длинные клыки, и поглаживает лицо Хиджикаты прохладными пальцами. Это успокаивает. Прищурив глаза, Хиджиката оглядывает Уцуро, который в одних мягких тёмных штанах уютно пристроился у изголовья: его бледное идеально сложенное тело, бледные гладкие волосы, спадающие по плечам, бледные ресницы. Тёплые волны привычного возбуждения расходятся внутри и, поворачивая голову, Хиджиката ловит и целует белые пальцы. Улыбка смягчается, и Уцуро продолжает более лёгким тоном, склонив голову набок: — И тогда нам придётся придумать новые развлечения. Ведь у меня ещё масса планов, а значит, и у тебя тоже.  
— Я выполню свою сторону обещания, Уцуро-сан, не беспокойтесь.  
Вся решимость, всё его существование нацелены на это. Уничтожить тех, кто погубил столько жизней, и его в том числе. Уничтожить таинственную всемогущую организацию под названием Тендошу, стереть с земли всех, кто стоит за ней с нитями в руках. А дальше… дальше неважно. Наверное, Уцуро озабочен собственным выживанием, если Хиджиката потеряет стремление к жизни, ведь они связаны вместе вампирской магией. Хиджиката не задумывается о вечности.

*****

— Хиджиката-кун, сколько ты у меня уже работаешь?  
— Пять лет с небольшим, Уцуро-сан. — Хиджиката быстро поднялся по службе, начав простым наёмным телохранителем, и вскоре возглавлял личную охрану Уцуро.  
— Хорошо работаешь. Никогда раньше моя охрана не была так организована. Я бы не хотел потерять способного подчиненного. Что случилось?  
Хиджиката вздохнул. Он только выписался из больницы, где пролежал несколько дней с небольшими ранениями после неожиданной перестрелки. Его сослуживцам повезло меньше: двое погибли, третий в реанимации. Они даже не участвовали в расследовании, а просто случайно оказались рядом во время нападения на Хиджикату. Ценой их жизней он был всё ещё жив. Ценой новых жизней мог продолжать своё дело. Сжимая кулаки до побеления, Хиджиката выпрямился во весь рост и процедил:  
— Я давно уже разыскиваю информацию, но, помимо названия организации, мне известно слишком мало. Тендошу.  
Уцуро изменился в лице, словно стал совершенно другим человеком, недоступным и незнакомым.  
— Ты ищешь Тендошу. Зачем?  
— Я… уничтожу их. Даже если это займет вечность, мне не важно. Даже если умру, но я не умру, пока не разрушу эту адскую организацию до основания.

Со временем ненависть не уменьшилась, но сделалась твёрже и острее, как алмазный кристалл. Теперь его голос не дрожал, как тогда, после взрыва в больнице, и потом, после кровавой бойни на складе, когда он служил в полиции. Ему ещё не было двадцати, когда начался кошмар. Кошмар, поглотивший жизни его семьи, его самого. Тогда Хиджиката даже не знал, что вовлекло его семью в конфликт. Просто однажды незадолго до выпуска из школы он получил желанное письмо о поступлении в университет и решил без предупреждения навестить и обрадовать своего брата и двух старших сестёр, которые работали в городской больнице. В тот самый день, когда здание больницы взорвали вместе со всеми людьми внутри. Ему до сих пор снился тот день. В новостях говорили о террористах, но чем больше он пытался разобраться в делах брата и сестёр, тем больше картина не складывалась. Брат был педиатром, старшая сестра онкологом, а вторая администратором — они работали в разных крыльях больницы, на разных этажах, — но ни один не выжил. Потом в бумагах сестры Хиджиката нашёл заметки: в больнице проводились подпольные опыты на пациентах без их ведома и согласия. Неизвестно, что именно входило в эксперименты, какова была их цель и кто ими руководил. Его родные обнаружили и пытались выяснить суть происходящего. Почти вся связанная с этим информация в больнице была уничтожена взрывом; свидетели погибли, подозреваемые пропали без вести.  
Крупинкой за крупинкой Хиджиката напал на след таинственной организации, которая, по слухам, всегда тщательно зачищала все улики и информацию о себе. Которая была готова на массовое убийство, чтобы замести следы нелегальных медицинских процедур. Ради своих поисков он бросил место на медицинском факультете престижного университета, мечты и планы стать врачом, поступил в полицейское училище и продолжал расследовать в своё личное время. Но каждый раз, как он находил зацепку, нападал на след, свидетели замолкали, улики оказывались уничтожены, след превращался в дым и кровь в пустых руках, Хиджиката не ближе к сердцу и сущности организации. Ходили слухи, что те, кто слишком интересовались Тендошу, исчезали вместе со всеми родными и друзьями и уносили свои секреты в могилу. У Хиджикаты не оставалось родных, но после похорон товарищей по службе он не мог отрицать опасность для себя и своих близких. Почему он один выживал раз за разом, он один оставался, ценой чужих жизней? В пустом, лишённом цвета и радости существовании оставалось одно — бороться с врагом. 

Уцуро долго, не мигая, смотрел на него, словно мог читать мысли. Он был похож на неподвижную статую, как литой в строгом чёрном кимоно.

— Ты везучий, Хиджиката-кун. Ты не погиб вместе с твоим братом и сёстрами, а потом единственный выжил после инцидента ДП-16, самой кровавой облавы на торговцев наркотиками за многие годы. Я тогда удивлялся, как такая простая операция могла настолько масштабно провалиться и унести столько жизней. Вмешательство Тендошу многое объясняет. Это чудо, что ты до сих пор жив… А потом ты ушёл из полиции и стал работать по частным контрактам, пока не пришёл ко мне. Но то, что случилось на прошлой неделе неприемлемо — наши люди погибли под пулями агентов Тендошу. Ведь ты всё время продолжал копать на них информацию. Неужели ты ничему не научился? Не ценишь свою жизнь?  
— Я готов отдать жизнь, чтобы стереть их с лица земли. Но я не хочу потратить её зря, — Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул, стараясь оценить настроение начальника. Следующий момент мог быть решающим с тех пор, как он узнал, что Уцуро вампир, и остался у него работать.  
— Ты хорошо служил мне эти годы. Я могу помочь тебе добиться своего, но у моей помощи есть цена. Ты говоришь, что готов пожертвовать жизнью?  
Хиджиката молча кивнул.  
— Я возьму её. Если ты согласен служить и подчиняться мне пока жив, я помогу тебе охотиться на Тендошу, — губы Уцуро раздвинулись в хищной улыбке.  
— Я согласен.  
— Сначала выслушай условия. Это в дешёвых романах все вампиры злодеи и обманщики, которым только бы заворожить и выпить кровь у каждого встречного. Если ты пройдёшь ритуалы союза со мной, ты должен знать, на что идёшь.  
Первый шаг свяжет нас. Ты станешь сильнее, получив часть моей силы, сможешь противостоять умственному воздействию вампиров. Я же смогу питаться твоей жизненной энергией, чувствовать твои физические ощущения, даже вкус твоей еды. Второй шаг — выпив немного твоей крови, я свяжу нас ближе — тебе будут не страшны яды, и обычные ранения станут заживать намного быстрее. Мы сможем разговаривать мысленно. Не волнуйся — я не буду читать твои мысли. Только те, что ты мне намеренно пошлёшь.  
Последний же шаг — и после него нет возврата: когда ты выпьешь моей крови, твоё существование объединится с моим. Мы будем жить вечно и умрём в один момент, в лучших традициях дамских романов. Ты останешься живым человеком, не подверженным жажде крови, не уязвимым к солнечному свету. Вдвоём мы станем сильным оружием против любого врага. — Не слыша ничего, кроме низкого голоса Уцуро, Хиджиката не мог оторвать глаз от его тяжёлого гипнотического взгляда. Он даже не мог моргнуть. В то же время Уцуро продолжал говорить:  
— Ты, наверное, хочешь спросить — что заставит меня сдержать обещание, если ты подвластен мне? Ритуалы связи поставят магические метки, которые дадут мне власть над тобой. Ты не сможешь пойти против прямого приказа, но мне не нужен безвольный раб на целую вечность. То, что я предлагаю тебе, несколько ближе к партнёрским отношениям. Конечно же, ты в роли младшего партнёра.  
— Уцуро-сан, в чём подвох? Зачем вы мне такое предлагаете? Ведь если я умру, то это убьёт и вас. Нет ли способа сделать меня сильнее без такой связи?  
— Есть ещё один путь. Мастер-вампир может превратить человека в вампира. Даже слабый и уязвимый новообращённый вампир сильнее любого человека, а со временем его могущество растёт, если он способен совладать с голодом. Но смерть младшего вампира не убьёт его мастера.  
— Тогда не проще ли сделать меня вампиром?  
— Сделать тебя вампиром? — на мгновение лицо Уцуро стало неподвижным, как маска, глаза застыли, словно за ними опустился плотный занавес, и он еле слышно пробормотал: — Нет. Я не повторю эту ошибку.  
Затем он продолжил уже нормальным тоном:  
— Когда подходящий человек становится слугой, вампир становится не только сильнее, но и обретает много преимуществ. Скажем так, ты подходишь. Тем более у меня старые счета с Тендошу.  
От безмятежной улыбки Уцуро по коже пробежали мурашки, и Хиджиката не мог понять, испытывал ли он больше ужаса или волнения.

***

Ритуал не был похож на колдовские ритуалы в кино. Никто не рисовал магических кругов и не произносил длинных молитв или заклинаний. Некоторое время Уцуро сидел на мягком ковре напротив Хиджикаты, погружённый в медитацию, потом смотрел в его глаза. Ореховые глаза Уцуро казались почти карими при неярком освещении нескольких свечей. Он дотронулся до середины груди Хиджикаты, вызывая странное покалывающее ощущение. Сколько времени они сидели так рядом, Хиджиката никогда потом не мог вспомнить. Его голова слегка кружилась, всё, кроме глаз Уцуро, расплывалось вокруг. Ему казалось, что он почти мог слышать музыку на грани слуха, чувствовать запах на грани обоняния. Он невольно застыл, пока покалывание разошлось от груди по всему телу, до кончиков пальцев, с головы до ног. Он словно вибрировал на месте. Внезапно Уцуро прижал холодные пальцы к середине лба, ясность зрения вернулась и с тонким звоном в ушах Хиджиката очнулся от оцепенения, моргая и отводя взгляд.  
— Добро пожаловать, Тоширо, в первый круг.  
— Это всё? Я не чувствую себя другим.  
— Да, первый ритуал завершён. Ты почувствуешь изменения в следующие несколько дней. А сейчас отдохни.  
Веки потяжелели, и Хиджиката устало свернулся там же, на ковре. Прямая светловолосая фигура в тёмном кимоно — последнее, что он увидел, соскальзывая в глубокий сон.

*****

Хиджиката пинком сбивает дверь складского помещения с петель, стремительно шагает внутрь. Трое телохранителей поворачиваются в его сторону. Он вихрем проходит по помещению, размашистым ударом ноги вырубая ближайшего. Тот отлетает и ударяется о стену. Второй телохранитель шарахается от свирепой усмешки, выхватывает пистолет и прицеливается. Слишком медленно. Хиджиката плавно огибает дуло пистолета и с упоением обезвреживает противника одним точным ударом кулака в челюсть. Третий противник тоже целится крупнокалиберным пистолетом — он не стрелял пока его товарищи стояли рядом с Хиджикатой. В тот момент, как он выстреливает, Хиджиката отпрыгивает в сторону и сверхчеловечески быстрым кувырком покрывает расстояние между ними, делает подсечку ногой, и охранник валится на пол. Теперь проще простого обезоружить его и одним небрежным ударом оставить без сознания.  
Иногда очень кстати быть сильнее человека. Очень кстати сделать наконец перерыв от долгого бездействия и продвинуть затянувшееся расследование.  
Сдерживая нарастающее исступление, он поворачивается к оставшемуся человеку и выбивает из его руки оружие. Худой мужчина в неприметном деловом костюме нервно оглядывается, сжимая в другой руке небольшой чёрный чемодан.  
— Ну рассказывай, что у тебя там, — командует Хиджиката. — Ты курьер у Тендошу? Что везёшь?  
— Не говори это имя! Ничего я не скажу. Ты не понимаешь. Они убьют всех, кого я знаю, они всегда находят…  
Внезапная ярость скручивает глотку, и Хиджиката бьёт курьера наотмашь по лицу. Тот падает на пол и хнычет не то от боли, не то страха. Хиджиката хватает его за горло, поднимает и встряхивает.  
— Рассказывай, а то убью тебя я.

С другого конца помещения слышно как открывается дверь, и звук нескольких голосов. Сколько может быть охранников на один небольшой чемодан? По коже пробегает холод, а в груди разгорается жар. Хиджиката роняет курьера на пол и мягкими шагами идёт навстречу новым голосам, приглушённым быстрым стуком сердца в ушах. Они не успевают заметить его, и он на ходу хватает одного из рослых телохранителей, раскручивает и кидает его во второго. Они падают друг на друга. Не останавливаясь, Хиджиката разгоняется мимо, отталкивается от стены и, перевернувшись в воздухе, с размаха наносит тяжёлый удар ногами. Отпрыгнув в сторону, он стоит тяжело дыша, перед ним два неподвижных тела.  
Он медленно оглядывает широкое помещение, но кроме курьера никто не шевелится. Даже тот застыл от ужаса и во все глаза смотрит на Хиджикату. Хиджиката снова подходит к нему, разминая кулаки. Он хотел что-то узнать, но неуёмная ярость гудит в голове, перебивая мысли. Он хватает тощего человека перед ним за грудки и снова встряхивает его. Тот роняет чемодан из рук и пытается отбиться, но Хиджиката даже не чувствует его ударов.  
Внезапно дверь сзади открывается, и ещё один охранник входит в комнату. Хиджиката отталкивает курьера, но тот кидает что-то, отвлекая Хиджикату на долю секунды. В этот момент гремит выстрел, и почти сразу второй. Первый толчком ударяет в спину, по бронежилету под курткой, а второй расходится острой болью в шее. Тусклое зеленоватое освещение складских ламп сереет и меркнет. Хиджиката моргает и...

Медленно открывает глаза: перед ними всё плывёт. Под щекой холодный бетон, одежда липнет тяжёлым мокрым пластом. В затхлом помещении пахнет кровью.  
_“Тоширо! Что случилось?”_  
Хиджиката осторожно проверяет, может ли свободно двигаться, но не получается и пальцем пошевелить. Кровотечение уже остановилось, но полное заживление нервов в позвоночнике займёт больше времени.  
_”Я налажал… пропустил подкрепление”._  
_“Я иду,”_ — мысленный голос Уцуро холодный и беспристрастный, и тошнота на секунду отступает, словно Хиджиката окунулся головой в ледяную воду. 

— Это ещё кто? — смутные голоса рядом.  
— Не знаю, проверь его.  
Грубые руки перекатывают и ворочают его, шарят по карманам, забирают оружие, которым он и не подумал воспользоваться.  
— Смотри-ка, клёвый ствол, но он ни разу не пальнул? Я бы услышал. Как он всех уложил?  
— Эй, он жив! Ты криворукий дебил, жопой стрелял? Как ты мог промазать на таком расстоянии!  
— Не промазал я! Ты сам видел, как он упал.  
— У него бронежилет. Смотри, вон кровь, ты же попал ему в шею, но где рана?  
— Нету… вот смотри, дырка в воротнике, кровь, а он целенький. Я думал, наши монстры круты, но это что-то запредельное...  
— Заткнись про монстров. Эй, красавчик! — пощёчины помогают прийти в себя, и Хиджиката мысленно благодарит свою способность к регенерации. — Кто ты такой, на кого работаешь?  
— Ни на кого, — голос выходит сдавленным хрипом, никак не удаётся хорошенько вдохнуть. Чёртов паралич.  
— Смотри-ка, какой храбрый, сейчас ты мне всё расскажешь.  
Хиджиката сильнее и выносливее обычного человека, но всё равно чувствует боль от ударов по лицу, и, несмотря на повреждённые нервы, отголоски от пинков по животу и бокам. Как ни странно, боль помогает немного успокоиться, не потеряться снова в бессильном бешенстве. Это не мешает ему злобно рычать в ответ на вопросы, но это всё, что он сейчас может сделать.  
Через несколько минут им, видимо, надоедает.  
— Почти пора ехать. В лаборатории ожидают товар.  
— Это опять тот монстро-эликсир?  
— Заткнись же, кретин! Хватит болтать языком.  
— А с этим что делать?  
— Вызови уборщика. Нам пора.  
Уборщика вызвать они не успевают. Внезапно чёрная тень проносится по тускло освещённому полупустому помещению, и два тела глухо валятся на пол.  
— Как ты? Можешь встать? — Уцуро быстро, но тщательно проверяет ранения. Хиджиката досадливо стискивает зубы.  
— Пуля задела позвоночник. Ещё не могу. Там курьер… у него что-то есть, какой-то эликсир для лаборатории. Они говорили про каких-то монстров...  
— Лежи спокойно, я всё сделаю.  
Уцуро без видимого усилия поднимает Хиджикату на руки, придерживая голову, выносит на улицу, там кладёт на землю, рядом с чемоданом курьера, и снова исчезает внутри склада. На земле холодно, голова гудит и его пробирает мерзкая дрожь, но он всё ещё не может встать.  
Когда Уцуро возвращается, Хиджиката чувствует запах дыма и горючего, замечает огненные всполохи. Длинные светлые пряди Уцуро отсвечивают оранжевым на фоне горящего здания.  
— А что с ними?  
— Нам нельзя оставлять свидетелей в живых. Особенно если они хорошо рассмотрели тебя и твои способности.  
Хиджикате не с чем спорить. Были ли они чьими-то братьями? Сыновьями? Он давно решил, что станет оружием, чтобы добиться мести, пусть его руки багровы по локоть. Пусть он потеряет контроль над собой — только бы успеть достичь цели. Снова на руках у Уцуро, Хиджиката прижимает голову к его груди, и щека липнет к чёрной ткани, залитой свежей кровью. 

*

Через несколько часов раны уже не беспокоят. Горячая вода в душе смывает кровь и пот, но горький осадок во рту никуда не девается. В зеркале, затуманенном по краям, всё то же лицо, те же двадцать восемь лет, словно застывшая фотография, без следов времени, эмоций или недавнего насилия. Единственное, что напоминает о пережитом — голодные спазмы в желудке и усталость как последствия регенерации. Поесть, поспать, и это тоже пройдёт: его тело, его назначение — ничего не меняется. Десять лет как перестало меняться. Он нетерпеливо смахивает отросшую чёлку с глаз. Похоже, опять пора стричься.

В столовой уже ждёт обед — длинный стол накрыт на одного — от аппетитного запаха урчит в животе. Уцуро сидит напротив, пока Хиджиката ест. Всё это время он не говорит ни слова. Под его тяжёлым взглядом неуютно, и Хиджиката не поднимает глаз, как провинившийся ученик.

— Я думаю, ты понимаешь, насколько опрометчиво поступил, когда отправился туда один. Ты сильный, но всё же уязвимый, не забывай это.  
Кроме того, ты слишком рано вмешался в операцию Тендошу — теперь нам придётся переждать. Хоть ты не склонен терять голову, я вынужден принять крайние меры. Ты под домашним арестом на месяц и временно отстранён от расследования.  
— Слушаюсь, Уцуро-сан.  
— И чтобы впредь такое не повторилось, во имя твоей связи со мной я налагаю на тебя запрет сражаться с Тендошу в одиночку, без моего разрешения. Не заставляй меня больше использовать эту магию так.  
Слова Уцуро отдаются в голове, и на мгновение становится трудно дышать, но момент проходит. Хиджиката тихо кивает. 

*

Месяц проходит медленно. Уцуро не использует телесных наказаний и вообще почти не упоминает происшедшее. Хиджиката сам корит и ругает себя куда больше, чем Уцуро. Особенно тягостно быть отстранённым от работы, которая стала главной, всепоглощающей для Хиджикаты. Это наказание для него хуже пытки. Он заполняет долгие часы делами — составляет распорядок домашнего хозяйства и охраны, проверяет работу подчинённых, распоряжается бизнесами и вложениями Уцуро, — рутина отвлекает, занимает время. Час за часом, так и проходит месяц. Жизнь возвращается в привычное русло.

Согласно обычному распорядку дня Хиджиката проводит половину ночи с Уцуро перед тем, как лечь спать, и встаёт поздним утром. Уцуро погружается в мертвенный сон от рассвета до заката. Пока он спит, работа в дневном мире людей кипит, и Хиджиката чётко планирует совещания и дела, занимая каждую минуту до вечера. Каждый день он проверяет охрану, чтобы не расслаблялись, делает обход дома и территории, окружающей элегантный особняк. Хиджиката единственный, у кого есть доступ в спальню Уцуро. Защищённая толстыми стенами, спальня находится в середине дома, в ней нет ненужных окон, которые могли бы впустить пагубный для вампиров солнечный свет.  
Хиджиката заходит проведать Уцуро каждый день. В это тихое время в тёмной комнате он может позволить себе не спешить. Он садится на широкую кровать под парчовым пологом рядом со спящим и рассматривает его в красноватом сиянии ночника. Светлые волосы рассыпаны по чёрной подушке, и Хиджиката собирает и выравнивает приставшие к шее пряди, поправляет край лёгкого одеяла, прикрывая обнажённую грудь. Уцуро лежит на спине так неподвижно, только расслабленно раскинутые руки делают его больше похожим на спящего, чем мертвеца. Снятся ли сны вампирам? Уцуро никогда не рассказывает ему о снах.  
Хиджиката не в первый раз задумывается о том, почему они никогда не встречают других вампиров, почему Уцуро, которому по крайней мере несколько столетий, жил только в компании смертных охранников пока не сделал Хиджикату бессмертным слугой и компаньоном. Каждый раз когда он пытается спросить Уцуро, тот ловко переводит разговор на другие темы. Мучает ли вампиров одиночество? Хиджиката вспоминает, как лицо Уцуро оживляется во время дискуссий на самые разные темы — от новейших технологических открытий, до лучших бейсбольных команд сезона или интриги в последней серии текущей дорамы, — как он улыбается одними глазами, встречаясь взглядом с Хиджикатой, как во время тренировок он движется красиво и беспощадно, но всегда достаточно медленно, чтобы Хиджиката мог за ним успевать, и как он воодушевляется в тех редких случаях, когда Хиджиката сам предлагает какое-то занятие вместе. Эти реакции мало заметны в хладнокровном вампире, но после лет совместной жизни Хиджиката научился распознавать малейшие перемены выражений и настроения Уцуро.  
Вместе с семьёй Хиджиката когда-то потерял способность и желание привязываться к другим. Уцуро говорит, что он выжил чудом после нескольких стычек с Тендошу, но Хиджикате кажется, что он уже умер тогда — вместе с братом и сёстрами, и потом, вместе с сослуживцами в полиции, товарищами по охране. Возможно он просто дух возмездия, который никак не упокоится. Всеобъемлющее стремление к уничтожению Тендошу не оставляет места другим чувствам. В Уцуро он нашёл единомышленника и сильного союзника, не более того. Хиджиката принимает общение и развлечения, на которых настаивает вампир, как часть длинного списка обязанностей слуги. Со временем эти занятия стали не такими тягостными, как в начале их партнёрства, но всё отступает на задний план перед его главной целью.  
Хиджиката не задумывается о странном тёплом томлении в груди, когда он заходит проведать спящего вампира днём, о том, как часто оказывается в спальне, когда тот начинает шевелиться и потягиваться, просыпаясь на заходе солнца. 

*****

Вскоре после того как они прошли первый ритуал, Хиджиката заметил, насколько он стал сильнее, быстрее, выносливее в их регулярных спаррингах. Они ни разу не встречали других вампиров и никто не пытался его гипнотизировать, но сам Уцуро был нестерпимо бодрым и весёлым и заставлял Хиджикату пробовать всяческие деликатесы, не давая заправить еду как следует майонезом.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Хиджиката-кун! Я уже несколько столетий не пробовал на вкус ни устрицы, ни клубнику с шампанским! Постарайся для своего господина, — и он трепал Хиджикату по волосам с лёгкой улыбкой.

Хиджиката не возражал — еда не была ему интересна, но и не вызывала отвращения. Кроме сладостей. Но, к счастью, Уцуро не слишком любил сладкое, и совместные трапезы обходились миром и спокойствием. Помимо физических изменений Хиджиката начал замечать, что регулярные кошмары стали сменяться другими снами. Не то что от этого становилось легче. У него давно не было секса. Уже несколько лет, несмотря на общее здоровье и молодость, он даже не чувствовал особых побуждений к этому. Кроме Тендошу, его просто ничего не интересовало. Но вскоре после ритуала начались эти сны. Он не мог вспомнить их утром, но по ночам просыпался, томимый неясным возбуждением, вспотевший, чувствительный, с крепким стояком. Требовалось немало усилий воли и минут медитации, чтобы успокоить напряжение и, поворочавшись, снова уснуть. Чтобы всё повторилось снова.

Вечерами Хиджиката садился за стол с Уцуро — за свой обед и его завтрак. Уцуро не ел обычную еду, только пил свой напиток кровавого цвета. Хиджиката не задавал лишних вопросов. Ему было достаточно того, что Уцуро не кормился его кровью, не кусал и не убивал людей у него на глазах.  
Хиджиката был мрачен и немногословен от недосыпа после выматывающих снов. Уцуро молча глядел на него с таинственной улыбкой. Потом заводил обыденные разговоры о новостях спорта, результатах биржи или политических вопросах из эпохи сэнгоку.  
— Тебе плохо спится, Хиджиката-кун? — дружелюбно осведомился он однажды.  
— Нет. Просто иногда беспокойные сны…  
— Неужели? Я могу в этом помочь — ведь наша связь позволяет мне войти в твои сны.  
Хиджиката подозрительно посмотрел на невинное выражение лица Уцуро, но не нашёл, чем возразить.

Той ночью Уцуро устроился в кресле у Хиджикаты в спальне. Это было немного неловко, и Хиджиката долго не мог уснуть. Ему всё казалось, что нос наполняется каким-то тонким головокружительным ароматом, заворожительно знакомым. Решительно выбросив лишние мысли из головы, он наконец уснул. Только чтобы проснуться снова среди ночи, взбудораженным, как раньше.  
Вздыхая, Хиджиката протёр пот со лба и приготовился встать, умыть лицо холодной водой.

— У тебя такая сильная воля. Мне нравится, — тихий голос заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он забыл, что не один в комнате. — Я думал, что смогу заинтересовать тебя сексом гораздо быстрее.  
— Так это ваши игры мешают мне спать? — Не получалось по-настоящему рассердиться, ведь без эротических снов ему спалось не лучше. Хиджиката поморщился от раздражения. — Если вы хотите от меня секса, вам лишь стоит приказать. Ваши волшебные метки не позволят мне сопротивляться.  
— Так неинтересно, я не хочу заставлять тебя против воли, — Уцуро медленно покачал головой, и длинные волосы скользнули по плечам. Он задумчиво прошёлся по комнате, потом повернулся к Хиджикате с едва заметной улыбкой. — Хорошо, если ты хочешь так. Во имя твоей связи со мной, верный слуга, трахни меня... Можешь не церемониться, ведь я не хрупкий человек.  
Пока Хиджиката силился найти, чем ответить, Уцуро отвернулся и уронил одежду с плеч. Чёрный шёлковый халат плавно соскользнул вниз по белому телу, притягивая взгляд Хиджикаты, обнажая мускулистые плечи и спину, округлые ягодицы, крепкие ноги. Конечно же, под халатом на нём ничего не было.  
Хиджиката сделал шаг к нему, потом другой, незаметно оказался совсем близко, сам не зная по чьей воле. Заломил руку за спину, схватил и зажал в кулак струящиеся пряди волос, ярко лоснящиеся в лунном свете, гладкие как шёлк, и потянул на себя, заставляя Уцуро изогнуться назад. Тот смотрел внимательно, повернувшись вполоборота, его глаза потемнели и застыли, зубы влажно поблёскивали между приоткрытых губ. Хиджиката выпустил волосы и сжал пальцами его бедро, но красных следов не оставалось. Уцуро был красив, как идеальная греческая статуя, но даже сейчас частое дыхание не вздымало грудь, цвет лица не менялся от взволнованного биения сердца. Внезапно захотелось грубо подмять его под себя и чувствовать, как задрожит от боли и поддастся его силе чужое тело.  
Через несколько секунд Хиджиката подавил странный, несвойственный себе порыв жестокости, с тихим вздохом прижался к прохладной гладкой коже своей разгоряченной. Одной рукой проводя по чужой груди, поджарому животу, сжал в ладони толстый член, твёрдый, но не горячий, как свой собственный. Этот контраст заводил и смущал одновременно. Хиджиката вдохнул странный запах волос, похожий на экзотические духи, терпкие, дымчатые, неповторимые. Провёл языком от уха вниз по шее. Кожа Уцуро не солоноватая на вкус, как у человека, а совсем другая.  
Хиджиката толкнул его на постель — его тело неестественно бледное на измятых тёмно-синих простынях, — с усилием приостановился и погладил светлые волосы и гладкую спину вампира, заворожённо следя, как собственный твёрдый член скользнул по ложбинке между ягодиц, яркий и побагровевший на фоне бледной кожи. Ему становилось почти больно от возбуждения, словно он переполненный воздушный шар, готовый улететь или взорваться на месте. Тихий шёпот сводил его с ума:  
— Сделай это. Не нежничай. Я буду чувствовать, что ты чувствуешь. То, чего я не испытывал уже так давно. Хочу чувствовать твоё горячее, живое желание внутри...

Сумбурно, лихорадочно толкаясь в тесное сильное тело, Хиджиката чувствовал, что отдаётся в той же степени, что и берёт. Наверное, он был совсем неумелым любовником тогда, торопливым, обезумевшим от желания. Его бросало в жар изнутри, а снаружи — Уцуро уже не был прохладным на ощупь, его мышцы мощно сокращались, плотно и сладко обхватывая член, его спина ритмично напрягалась в такт резким толчкам навстречу. Хиджиката не успевал осмыслить всё это, не успевал сдерживать движения и стоны, и только сжимал крепче руки вокруг чужого тела, содрогаясь в сильном оргазме.  
Спустя некоторое время Хиджиката пришёл в себя, лёжа на постели, словно витая в облаках. Он был настолько расслаблен, и это было так хорошо, что он невольно улыбнулся, не сразу заметив лежащего рядом Уцуро. Тот мечтательно глядел в потолок и напевал что-то своим бархатистым голосом. Между ними тогда не было телепатической связи, но слов и не требовалось.

— Вот видишь, мне вовсе не понадобилось принуждать тебя.  
— А как же приказ? И метки?  
— Это были простые слова.  
Хиджиката промолчал, чувствуя, как разлетаются невесомыми пёрышками доводы и сомнения. Ему было действительно хорошо, как не бывало давно. У них с Уцуро уже не было отношений обычного начальника и подчинённого — скоро они станут связаны навсегда, теснее, чем мужья и жёны. Уцуро давал ему время передумать до проведения дальнейших ритуалов, но Хиджиката не сомневался в своём решении. Не было и причин воздерживаться от секса, ведь он уже решил отдать вампиру самое главное — свою волю и жизнь. Всё остальное казалось лишь мелочью в обмен на достижение главной цели. Все желания блёкли по сравнению с этим стремлением, что толкало его вперёд, не давало сдаться и умереть.

— Сделай мне минет. Я хочу почувствовать, как это на вкус, — задумчивый голос Уцуро неожиданно прервал ход мыслей.  
— Вряд ли у меня хорошо получится... — признался Хиджиката, смущённо отводя глаза и запоздало соображая, что тот ещё не кончил.  
— У нас много времени на тренировку, и я ещё многому тебя научу. Мы отлично скрасим нашу жизнь вместе.

Хиджиката пристроился между бледных ног и, глубоко вдыхая головокружительный нечеловеческий аромат, не очень умело, но усердно взялся за работу. Сначала он не чувствовал ни отвращения, ни энтузиазма. Просто казалось неправильным не довести начатое до конца, не позаботиться о партнёре. Проводя языком по крупному члену, быстро потвёрдевшему, но немного прохладному на ощупь, он снова заметил необычный вкус кожи. Отрывистые вздохи Уцуро, то, как сдержанно подрагивали его пальцы в волосах — собственное незаметно растущее любопытство — подталкивали Хиджикату пробовать больше. Его не заботило, что по пути к мести он оказался с чужим членом во рту, но он никогда не ожидал собственного ответного возбуждения, даже удовольствия.  
Ни тогда, ни позже он не мог отрицать этого, не видел причин отказывать Уцуро. А Уцуро виртуозно раскрывал и пробуждал его забытую чувственность, приучал его наслаждению, заставлял временно забываться в страсти. Секс стал привычной частью жизни, и постепенно Хиджикату стали легко возбуждать самые мелочи — улыбка Уцуро, гладкие волосы и запах Уцуро, его подвижные, выразительные руки, его мелодичный голос.  
— Да, вот так… ты так старателен во всём, Хиджиката-кун… Это… хорошо... 

*****

— Хоть я и не живой, это не значит, что я не умею находить радости в жизни. Из нас скорее ты похож на мрачного вампира из сказок. — Хиджиката озадаченно оборачивается на мелодичный смех Уцуро, замечая новое настроение вампира. — Не представляю, как ты будешь жить после того, как мы покончим с Тендошу.  
— Что?  
— Пойдём пройдёмся по саду.  
Пожав плечами, Хиджиката медленно встаёт, потягивается. Он действительно засиделся за терминалом, и мышцы затекли без движения. Они выходят в залитый лунным светом сад и прогуливаются некоторое время в тишине. Клумбы заполнены множеством мелких душистых цветов; их лепестки раскрыты только по ночам. Уцуро подходит и долго рассматривает неказистый куст.  
— Когда же он расцветёт…  
Хиджиката не разбирается в садоводстве, но Уцуро любит свой сад и иногда рассказывает ему о редких растениях: столетних кактусах и гималайских лилиях, цветущих раз в семь лет. Закончив с кустом, Уцуро снова поворачивается к Хиджикате.  
— Ты слишком бледен последнее время. Сколько раз ты уже перечитал все эти документы и перерыл архивы? Домашний арест давно уже закончен. Ты живой человек, и тебе необходимо больше времени на солнце. Я выгоняю тебя на принудительный выходной, — в голосе Уцуро повелительные нотки, с которыми невозможно спорить. — Иди найди себе человеческое развлечение, развейся там, и не подумай возвращаться до захода солнца. И без тебя охраны здесь хватает. 

Человеческое развлечение? Хиджиката не ощущает нехватку развлечений за все годы, которые они провели вместе, даже наоборот. Он ест, спит, тренируется, общается с Уцуро, ходит на изысканные вечеринки или оперные представления, или куда тому ещё вздумается, играет в сёги с Уцуро, занимается сексом с Уцуро, смотрит обожаемые Уцуро запутанные и отчаянно мелодраматические дорамы. Хиджиката больше не возглавляет охрану, но считает своим долгом следить за безопасностью.  
Хиджиката всегда стремился вернуться к главной цели — уничтожению Тендошу. Ресурсы и информация, доступные влиятельному вампиру, облегчают задачу, но всё равно на расследование расположения и действий разных группировок требуется много внимания и времени. Достижение цели занимает больше времени, чем он хочет, планы развиваются медленно, как патока. А Уцуро требует, чтобы он отвлекался. Сначала Хиджиката совсем не мог расслабиться — каждая минута ощущалась попусту потерянной — но он привык и смирился — так хочет Уцуро, и ему нужен Уцуро, его помощь. По крайней мере, вампир не принуждает его, хотя мог бы, своей магией, не делает безмозглым рабом и не бросает общую задачу. А что будет после — сама мысль кажется невозможной, ненужной. 

— Вы не хотите, чтобы я составил вам компанию сегодня?  
С тех пор, как Уцуро обнаружил, что магическая связь с Хиджикатой дает новые ощущения и возможности в постели, у него нескончаемый энтузиазм и аппетит. Это в порядке вещей. Иногда он кормит Хиджикату диковинными блюдами, иногда они занимаются сексом без затей, а иногда Уцуро любит экспериментировать. Хиджикату уже мало что удивляет.  
Уцуро лучезарно улыбается и машет рукой.  
— Не грусти, Хиджиката-кун. Ведь у тебя давно не было человеческого общения. Ты такой замкнутый. Да, это отличная идея! Иди выспись сейчас, а с утра проветрись и отдохни от нашей ночной жизни. Можешь найти себе обычного человека. Ты живой — иди поживи.

В замешательстве Хиджиката хмурится и молчит. Ему и в голову не приходило искать иной компании, а теперь в душе нарастает странное недовольство — как будто его задело, что Уцуро прогоняет, что легко может обойтись без него; как будто Хиджикате не всё равно и он предпочёл бы компанию вампира другим развлечениям. Он здесь, чтобы выполнить долг. Нельзя забывать о самом важном.  
Хиджиката даже не уверен, что смог бы найти общий язык с обычными людьми. Ведь он бессмертный слуга вампира, но даже до того, как стал бессмертным, он перестал жить как другие люди. Раньше он думал, что в нём не оставалось человеческих чувств, кроме ненависти, но этот вампир словно стремится разбудить их всеми способами. 

***

“Иди живи” — какой странный совет от вампира.  
Хиджиката поправляет тёмные очки. Сегодня на редкость ярко светит солнце, или он действительно отвык за последнее время. Он добросовестно пытается вспомнить, чем же занимался для развлечения в той, прошлой жизни — он никогда не был общительным. Сидя за столиком в кафе, рассматривает поток прохожих — они выглядят безвредными, — по привычке высматривает опасность в каждой девушке в цветастом ситцевом платье, в офисных работниках в костюмах разной степени дороговизны, но с одинаковыми глазами, уставившимися в смартфоны, в молодых людях, погружённых в звуки своих наушников, в пожилых женщинах с лохматыми собачками, потёртыми туфлями и недоверчивыми взглядами. Все они куда-то спешат, с кем-то спорят, смеются, хмурятся. Хиджикате кажется, что он совершенно чужой здесь, среди обычных людей.  
Лёгкий ветерок ерошит волосы, сдувает пепел с забытой сигареты. Расслабиться не так просто. Он вздыхает и делает небольшой глоток кофе, тщательно отряхивает тёмно-серую ткань рубашки. Пролистывает список контактов в смартфоне. Кроме рабочих телефонов, там ничего нет. Нет номеров друзей или приятелей.

— Какие люди! Какими судьбами, Хиджиката-кун, — Хиджиката морщится в ответ на знакомый насмешливый тон. У него нет друзей, нет, Гинтоки трудно назвать другом. — Сколько же лет мы не виделись. Хорошо выглядишь.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Да так, в этом кафе подают отличные десерты.  
— Раньше тебе такие места были не по карману.  
— Гин-сан успешный предприниматель! Сейчас у меня очень выгодный контракт. Я просто не работаю круглые сутки, как некоторые. Вот я и удивился. Или ты здесь по работе? — Гинтоки оглядывается по сторонам, словно разыскивая вооруженную засаду.  
— Нет. У меня выходной, — Хиджиката хмурится в ответ на раскрытый в деланом удивлении рот. — Чего так пялишься?  
Гинтоки выпрямляется, поправляет лацкан франтоватого пиджака в тонкую бело-синюю полоску, безуспешно приглаживает свои белесые космы и выдает сияющую улыбку — такой же, как и прежде.  
— Тогда идём со мной. Я знаю верняк на скачках сегодня. А тебе явно не хватает свежего воздуха.  
От этой ухмылки становится немного не по себе, но вскоре Хиджиката оказывается на трибуне ипподрома среди орущей толпы. Порыв ветра приносит запах пота, пыли и лошадей. Да уж, свежий воздух. По скаковой дорожке бегут кони с ослепительно разноцветными жокеями. Всё вокруг немного слишком ярко, слишком громко. Хиджиката рад тёмным очкам, теперь бы ещё и хорошие наушники…

*****

В тот июльский день — почти пятнадцать лет назад — солнце пекло так же беспощадно. Хиджиката смахнул пот со лба и передёрнул плечами, стараясь отлепить промокшую рубашку от спины. Его смена близилась к концу, часы скучной охраны в самое жаркое время, но новичку не выбирать. Тогда Хиджиката только ушёл с полицейской службы и начинал работать наёмным телохранителем. На безлюдной улочке не на что было отвлечься, и он дежурил один — рядовой охранник у ворот перед входом в брутальное здание из стекла и бетона — ни дерева, ни травинки чтобы облегчить пыльный зной.  
На фоне отдалённого городского шума послышался звук неспешных шагов. К воротам подошёл высокий парень, позер с ярко-выбеленными косматыми волосами и равнодушной миной. Хиджиката не знал, как можно одной походкой передать такую глубину разгильдяйства и пофигизма, но этому парню удавалось на славу. Хиджиката выплюнул окурок на горячий асфальт, прямо парню под ноги, заставив его приостановиться в проёме ворот.  
— Тут частная собственность. Вали-ка по-хорошему, пока не схлопотал по морде, — спокойно и миролюбиво произнёс Хиджиката. Он верил, что всегда надо начинать с предупреждения.  
Незнакомец посмотрел поверх выпендрёжных тёмных очков и лениво осклабился.  
— А я на работу пришёл. Тебе никто не сказал, что ли? Позови начальника по смене или лучше не позорься, а просто пропусти меня. По-хорошему, — он смерил Хиджикату наглым изучающим взглядом с ног до головы, словно раздевая его глазами. — Кстати, из тебя неплохое украшение на входе.  
Хорошо, что предупреждение он уже дал. 

Так и началось их знакомство. Они сталкивались на заданиях, несколько раз работали вместе по краткосрочным контрактам, несколько раз выпивали вместе в закопченном баре, где тусили наёмники и охотники за головами. Хиджиката обычно сидел один в своём углу, пока к нему не подсаживался Гинтоки. Со временем Хиджиката даже зауважал его как надёжного товарища и умелого бойца, несмотря на ленивый вид. Уже гораздо позже он понял, что Гинтоки не осветляет волосы, когда они в очередной раз сцепились, и Хиджиката дёргал того за спутанные кудри.  
— Что за хрень, за кого ты меня принимаешь!  
— Это же прекрасная история большой и чистой любви. Ничего ты не понимаешь, Хиджиката-кун, — обиженно пыхтел Гинтоки, тщетно пытаясь вытащить голову из захвата.  
Хиджиката неприязненно глянул на смятую страницу из еженедельной манги на замызганном полу в баре.  
— Какой ещё любви! Что ты мелешь? И причём тут я?  
— Ты что никогда не читал Джамп? Это же Тейри Фейл! Я пытаюсь донести до тебя с помощью поэтической аллюзии…  
— Это уж точно какой-то фейл.  
— Про незабываемую историю любви Зереса и Мэвис, но только у нас всё будет хорошо! — не унимался Гинтоки.  
— Захлопнись, идиот! Не надо мне никакой любви.

Кроме работы и бара, они не виделись, и Хиджикату это вполне устраивало. Каждый раз после их встреч он находил в кармане странички из Джампа — любовные записки с разными парами из всякой манги, — и несколько слов, небрежно набросанных красными чернилами. Каждый раз он сминал и выбрасывал их в мусорное ведро.  
Примерно через полгода после знакомства с Гинтоки Хиджиката начал работать охранником в филиале одной из компаний какого-то влиятельного бизнесмена. Через месяц он начал подозревать, что в компании творится что-то неладное. Не то что это было его дело, но он не мог позволить менеджеру офиса продолжать обворовывать компанию. Это дело было совсем простым по сравнению с расследованием Тендошу. В тот же день как он переслал главе компании подробное досье о мошенничестве, Хиджиката получил вызов на личную встречу.  
Встреча была назначена на вечер в одном из небоскрёбов в центре. Город переливался мелкими пёстрыми огнями, разворачиваясь как полотно в тёмную даль под смутным розоватым сиянием неба, пока застеклённый лифт летел на сорок пятый этаж. Зачем такой высокопоставленной шишке понадобилось встретиться с рядовым охранником? Хиджиката задумчиво постукивал ногтем по стеклу в лифте. Скорее всего он просто хотел подтвердить какие-то подробности в отчёте, и сам он не был причастен к этим махинациям, но стоило быть готовым ко всему.  
Хиджиката вышел из лифта в обширный холл с приглушённым освещением и минималистичной обстановкой. В нише в одной стене стояла вычурная композиция из веток и нескольких цветов. Кроме высокого столика секретарши, сесть было негде. Секретарша, словно сошедшая с обложки журнала, с идеальной прической и макияжем, надменно оглядела его с ног до головы, его помятую служебную форму, растрёпанные после долгого рабочего дня волосы.  
— Ждите здесь, пока вас не вызовут.  
Хиджиката прислонился к стене и закурил, устало ероша волосы, но ждать пришлось совсем недолго. Массивная дверь в дальнем конце холла тихо распахнулась и сам начальник стоял в проёме. Сквозь сигаретный дым Хиджиката рассмотрел статную фигуру в тёмно-сером кимоно — он держался неожиданно естественно в традиционной одежде, — с необычно длинными светлыми волосами, на вид ему не больше тридцати.  
— Уцуро-сан? — засуетилась секретарша. — Хиджиката-сан здесь.  
— Прекрасно, — ответил приятный полнозвучный голос. — Заходи.  
Хиджиката оттолкнулся от стены и последовал за ним в кабинет. В движениях Уцуро чувствовались уверенность и сила. Такая плавная походка больше подходила танцору, чем бизнесмену. Нет, не танцору, кому-то более опасному.  
— Садись. — Уцуро подвёл их к нескольким креслам с тёмной кожаной обивкой и сел напротив, в его руках знакомая папка: составленное Хиджикатой досье. — Это твоих рук дело?  
— Да. — Хиджиката встретил пристальный взгляд Уцуро и подумал, что всё-таки он должен быть старше, несмотря на молодое лицо. Хладнокровный и рассчётливый, совершенно уверенный в себе руководитель.  
— Отчёт хорошо проработан. Все детали сходятся при проверке. Ты же служил раньше в полиции.  
Хиджиката молчал, продолжая изучать Уцуро, ведь тот пока не задал вопроса.  
— Хорошо, — вдруг улыбнулся Уцуро так светло и открыто, что Хиджиката снова не мог понять, что же за человек перед ним. Эта загадка притягивала и не давала покоя. — Я люблю порядок, и благодарен за информацию о мошеннике в моей компании. Порядок будет восстановлен.  
В его улыбке проскользнуло что-то недоброе, и Хиджиката был рад, что не он вызвал подобное выражение.  
— Итак, к делу. Мне пригодился бы такой наблюдательный парень, как ты, в моей личной охране. А для тебя это значит повышение в зарплате, более выгодные условия. Что скажешь?  
Более выгодный контракт позволил бы Хиджикате уделять больше времени на охоту за Тендошу, и он с готовностью согласился. Его перевели в охрану дома Уцуро, и платили настолько хорошо, что он мог не брать других контрактов. Со временем он стал всё больше занят работой на Уцуро и перестал заходить в бар, где собирались наёмники. Так они с Гинтоки и не встречались с тех пор.

*****

Как ни странно, Гинтоки удаётся выиграть по нескольким ставкам. После ипподрома они проходят по веренице баров — чтобы отпраздновать выигрыш. На Хиджикату слабо действует алкоголь, и он быстро трезвеет, но ему забавно слушать болтовню Гинтоки и спорить с ним о всякой ерунде, как в прежние времена. Но в прежние времена он не обратил бы внимания на то, как мышцы и сухожилия играют в запястьях, как напрягается шея, когда Гинтоки откидывает голову, опрокидывая очередной стакан. Хиджиката никогда раньше не чувствовал его присутствие, его малейшие движения, так — всем телом. Он заливает неуместное возбуждение крепким сётю, делает язвительные замечания и снова втягивается в какой-то спор: то ли о лучшей передаче по прогнозам погоды, то ли как удобнее ездить по городу: на скутере или мотоцикле.  
Так пролетают часы. К своему удивлению, Хиджиката замечает, что за окном темно.  
— Мне пора, — к ещё большему удивлению, Хиджиката чувствует лёгкое сожаление при этих словах. Неужели ему недостаточно Уцуро? Что за предательское влечение? Он кладёт деньги на деревянную стойку бара и встаёт.  
— Погоди. На, держи. — Гинтоки нагоняет его в коридоре и пихает бумажку в руку. Хиджиката с непониманием смотрит на салфетку.  
— Да нет, вот же.  
Кроме салфетки, у него в руке страница из журнала манги.  
— Опять начинаешь, что ли?  
Хиджиката разглядывает черно-белые рисунки голых гигантов. На одном что-то написано красными чернилами. Он щурится, пытаясь прочесть неразборчивый почерк.  
— Мой… терминал?.. чего? стоит на тебя вот так?.. Погоди, Гиганты же не из Джампа. Ты что, наконец понял, что Сёнен Мэгазин лучше?  
— Это твоё единственное возражение? — глаза Гинтоки, тёмные и внимательные, не вяжутся с пошлой запиской. Его дыхание пахнет сётю, цветами сакуры и ещё чем-то диким, вызывающим. Его губы тёплые, влажные, с привкусом сётю и свежей земляники. Так и не утолив непонятной жажды, Хиджиката с трудом отрывается и отворачивается, собираясь уйти.  
— Эй. — Тяжёлая рука ложится на плечо, — весь вечер на меня пялился, а теперь бросаешь?  
— Мне не нужны проблемы.  
— Что? Думаешь, твой покровитель заревнует? Никаких проблем, я всё понял. Просто расслабимся вместе, никаких обязательств, а?  
— Я не настолько пьяный. И не настолько озабоченный.  
— Ты просто боишься, что тебя затмит великолепие Гинтоки-младшего. Я же не шутил про гигантов.  
— Какое ещё великолепие?! Чтоб я поверил такому пустомеле!  
_“Ммм… а я бы проверил. Интересный у тебя друг и приятный на вкус,”_ в мысленном голосе Уцуро чувствуется неприкрытое веселье.  
_“Я ухожу.”_  
_“Останься. Я же говорил, развейся. И не думай возвращаться домой так рано.”_  
— Ну давай, моя квартира недалеко.  
— Да пошёл ты. — _Пошли вы все._  
Хиджиката стряхивает с себя руку и шагает прочь. Выйдя на улицу, странно разочарованный, что Гинтоки не идёт за ним вслед, он всё ещё слышит слова, брошенные вдогонку:  
— Я написал номер. Если передумаешь. И я польщён, что ты стал читать мангу.  
Только начатая сигарета ломается пополам, и, раздражённо выругавшись, Хиджиката отправляет её в дальний полёт в темноту.

*****

Прохладный язык скользнул по шее, вызывая мурашки по влажному следу. Сердце забилось сильнее от щекочущего ощущения, от предвкушения. Хиджиката ждал болезненного укуса. Но Уцуро не спешил. Он опустился ниже и обвёл языком сосок, затвердевший и порозовевший, медленно пронзил клыком тонкую кожу ареолы, размазывая губами выступающую кровь, каплю за вишнёво-красной каплей. Хиджиката сидел неподвижно, почти не дыша, не в силах оторвать глаза от бледного точёного лица, ярких губ, испачканных в крови. Его крови. Головокружение усилилось, он тонул в этих чёрных глазах, в бесконечных провалах тьмы. Он почти не почувствовал, как его укусили в шею, ощутил лишь ритмичное движение губ, такое же, как во время многочисленных поцелуев, и лишь спустя время тянущую боль.  
Боль нарастала, и Хиджиката напрягся и рвано втянул воздух, но сильные руки надёжно обнимали его и гладили по спине, мягко зарывались в короткие волосы на затылке. Он сосредоточился на этих прикосновениях, и вскоре по всему телу разлился жар. Забыв о боли, Хиджиката выгибался и подрагивал от ласк по неожиданно чувствительной коже. Хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Но напоследок нежно проведя языком по месту укуса, Уцуро отстранился и низко, медленно произнёс:  
— Ритуал завершён. Добро пожаловать во второй круг, Тоширо.  
Густые, почти чёрные капли крови стекали по подбородку вампира, и, не отдавая себе отчёта, Хиджиката притянул его и поцеловал. Никогда раньше его не возбуждал вкус крови во рту, но сейчас словно ударило током. Может быть, дело было совсем не в крови. Задыхаясь, он резко оторвался и снова встретил неподвижный взгляд вампира.  
— Это не часть ритуала; я собирался дать тебе отдохнуть, привыкнуть, но ты такой соблазнительный сейчас. Позволь...  
Хиджиката хотел придвинуться ближе, но Уцуро придержал рукой на бедре, несильно нажимая, уложил на спину и плавным движением стянул штаны вместе с бельём. Потом нагнулся и провёл клыками по внутренней стороне бедра, местами чуть прикусывая, оставляя причудливый рисунок из багровых капель.  
_“Как сладко наконец отведать вкус твоей крови… Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь кормиться тобой, но это заводит, ты не находишь?”_ — мысленное вторжение чётко передавало богатые оттенки и интонации голоса Уцуро.  
Что тут отвечать, когда член стоял как каменный. Уцуро томно смотрел из-под светлых ресниц и, едва касаясь, дразнил его то языком, то клыками, то пальцами — то мягко, то жёстко проводя по тонкой коже. Мелкая дрожь разбегалась от непредсказуемости прикосновений, от еле сдержанного нетерпения. Во рту пересохло, всё тело покалывало от волн адреналина. Хиджиката зажмурился, чтобы не смотреть на хищное мускулистое тело, сосредоточенное лицо, не думать, насколько хочется прижаться и почувствовать его всем телом — снаружи, внутри, неважно как. Бездумно кусая губы, он сжимал простынь вспотевшими ладонями, но это не помогало отвлечься. Когда он начал задыхаться в преддверии оргазма, Уцуро сжал член у основания, оттягивая кожу и плотоядно улыбаясь. Хиджиката невнятно простонал, моргая влажными ресницами, и снова попытался притянуть вампира ближе.  
— Хочешь, я ещё покусаю тебя?  
Уцуро нависал сверху, с чуть насмешливой полуулыбкой и непостижимым выражением в глазах, его дыхание и концы волос невесомо щекотали чувствительную кожу, и Хиджикате казалось, что ещё совсем немного, и он кончит. Тёмные волны начали расходиться перед глазами и он схватил Уцуро за плечи, изо всех сил стараясь не потерять сознание, как после первого ритуала.  
_“Спи спокойно, Тоширо, мы ещё продолжим…”_  
Долгожданный поцелуй, неожиданно мягкий и целомудренный, был последним, что Хиджиката почувствовал перед тем, как сознание угасло.

*****

В этот раз они входят вдвоем, быстро обезвреживают пару амбалов снаружи и оставляют на их месте пару человек из своей личной охраны. Всё происходит так быстро, что неистовство не успевает разыграться, как бывает с тех пор, как Хиджиката получил нечеловеческую силу.  
Охранник в передней посматривает на мониторы, но это не помогает против вампиров. С ним недолго разобраться.  
По наводкам, в этом старом складском помещении на окраине города наxодится одна из лабораторий Тендошу. Действительно, пройдя дальше по коридору, они находят ряд комнат, похожих на больничные палаты. Почти все двери открыты и комнаты пусты, кроме одной. Дальше операционная и ещё одна комната с лабораторным оборудованием, за ней несколько тёмных подсобных помещений. В конце коридора ещё одна закрытая дверь, из-под неё виднеется свет.  
_“Он один. Открывай дверь. Аккуратно,”_ тон Уцуро спокоен.  
Хиджиката пожимает плечом и высаживает дверь аккуратным пинком. В комнате, заваленной книгами, бумагами, контейнерами от еды и прочим хламом, за нагромождением компьютерных мониторов сидит худощавый мужчина средних лет. Он испуганно вскрикивает и вскакивает с места.  
— Кто вы такие? Я ничего не знаю, я здесь против воли! Помогите мне, кто-нибудь!  
— Успокойтесь, мы всего лишь хотим поговорить. Мой друг просто немного нетерпелив.  
— Прошу прощения, — произносит из вежливости Хиджиката. Не очень получается выглядеть мирным и безобидным, когда на виду пистолет и несколько ножей, из-под куртки виднеется бронежилет.  
Мужчина поправляет мятый, давно уже не белый лабораторный халат и нервно всматривается в лицо Хиджикаты, потом поворачивается к Уцуро с его благожелательной улыбкой.  
— Я интеллигентный человек, моя работа — медицинские исследования. Я не люблю насильственные методы.  
— Конечно, я прекрасно понимаю. Иди проверь остальные комнаты, Хиджиката-кун, дай нам спокойно поговорить. Не волнуйтесь, мы освободим вас.  
— А, в первой палате пациент. Пожалуйста, не беспокойте его.  
Хиджиката кивает и аккуратно прикрывает дверь за собой. Он плохо разбирается в медицинской аппаратуре, но в одной из подсобок находит контейнер с пробирками знакомой жидкости — подписанных просто “МНСТР-23”. Значит, здесь делают или используют этот эликсир. Интересно, не давали ли его “пациенту”? А если нет, возможно, он видел, чем здесь занимаются. Может быть, всё это связано с экспериментами на больных раком в больнице его брата и сестёр. Из-за какой тайны они погибли, вместе с десятками других непричастных людей? Горло сжимается и сердце стучит в висках, и он медленно вдыхает, морщась от резкого лекарственного запаха.  
_“Я проверю пациента в палате.”_  
_“Хорошо, будь осторожен,”_ отвлечённо отвечает Уцуро.

Хиджиката прислушивается, но за плотно закрытой дверью ничего не слышно. На каждой палате панели электронных замков с наружной стороны — значит, пациенты тоже пленники здесь? Он заглядывает в маленькое окошко в двери и видит, что на кровати лежит тёмноволосый мужчина среднего телосложения и смотрит телевизор. Ничего странного. Хиджиката дёргает за ручку, но дверь заперта. Присматриваясь к панели с кнопками, он замечает, что на стене рядом кто-то написал карандашом несколько цифр. Поразительное разгильдяйство. Хиджиката качает головой и вводит номер в панель. Замок щёлкает и коротко пищит. Хиджиката осторожно открывает дверь.  
Мужчина поворачивается к нему, и Хиджиката не успевает произнести и слова, когда тот набрасывается на него с утробным рыком. Хиджиката блокирует несколько неожиданно тяжёлых ударов, уворачивается, и чужой кулак с размаха впечатывается в стену с нечеловеческой силой, пробивая дыру в соседнюю палату. Вместе с треском стены слышен хруст костей, но так называемый пациент не показывает никаких признаков боли. Хиджиката еле успевает увернуться от хватки и, направляя движение противника мимо, кидает его в стену напротив. Тот трясёт головой и снова рычит; потом вскакивает на ноги и атакует, в его глазах безумная ярость.  
Несмотря на озверелое состояние врага, его быстрые движения и приёмы рукопашного боя выдают в нём опытного бойца. Под напором явно сверхчеловеческих способностей Хиджиката вынужден использовать полную силу и ловкость. Противник красный от напряжения, крупные вены выступают в шее. Хиджиката блокирует новый удар и чувствует, как чужие кости не выдерживают и ломаются; кровь брызжет, и острые края сломанной кости прорывают кожу, рука противника повисает как тряпка. Хиджиката сам не атакует, защищаясь и пытаясь сдержать обезумевшего бойца. Тот продолжает молотить его, превращая сам себя в кровавое месиво — тело не выдерживает такой силы. Хиджиката наблюдает, холодея от ужаса, и продолжает обороняться, когда наконец разбивший себе все руки боец, хромая на повреждённых ногах, с разгону бодает его головой и вбивает в стену. Во внезапной тишине отчётливо слышен хруст позвоночника. Как кукла с обрезанными нитями, кровавая туша соскальзывает с Хиджикаты и валится на пол, хрипло дыша. Бешеная ненависть и боль горят в глазах бойца. Его губы шевелятся мучительно и невнятно, и Хиджиката освобождает его от страданий быстрым движением ножа.  
Отдышавшись, Хиджиката бегло осматривает разгромленную комнату, но не находит никакой новой информации — никаких следов медицинских препаратов, листов истории болезни, нет даже ничего, что могло бы помочь опознать жителя палаты — ни одежды, ни документов. Он медленно выходит в коридор, пытаясь осмыслить происшедшее — никогда ещё драка не вызывала в нём такого чувства неправильности, отвращения. Это и есть “монстры” Тендошу?  
Узкие стены и низкий потолок давят со всех сторон. В глазах рябит от зеленоватого света люминесцентных ламп. Чем он отличается от безумных яростных бойцов, накачанных суперсилой эликсира Тендошу?

— Ты закончил там, Хиджиката-кун? — Хиджиката резко возвращается к реальности при звуке безмятежного голоса Уцуро.  
Отворяя дверь, Хиджиката видит его, спокойно склонившегося перед терминалом.  
— А где же этот доктор или кто он там? — Хиджиката осекается, увидев на полу тело в мятом халате.  
— Я узнал всё что нам нужно. Сейчас закончу с файлами. Как там пациент? А... Ты превзошёл себя, как я посмотрю. Как же они ухитрились так испортить кровь, — Уцуро брезгливо морщит нос.  
Хиджиката отряхивается, но бесполезно — он забрызган кровью с головы до ног.  
— Я не понимаю — он был сильный, нечеловечески сильный, но он разломался, просто разорвал себя на части…  
— Неудачный эксперимент. Они здесь делают суперсолдат — этих самых “монстров” — и пытаются “совершенствовать” свой эликсир, — отвечает Уцуро сухим деловым тоном.  
— Не хотелось бы иметь дело с отрядом “удачных”, и я могу себе представить, как на такое отреагируют жаждущие власти. Мы должны покончить с этими экспериментами и лабораториями.  
— Мы сделаем это. Здесь был хороший улов — почти всё, что нужно, чтобы найти и уничтожить всю сеть лабораторий и связанные данные. Кроме того, я нашёл полную историю всех медицинских исследований Тендошу — и не только в подземных лабораториях, как эта. Они много над чем экспериментировали, и пользовались обычными, ничего не подозревающими людьми — пациентами целой сети больниц по всей стране. Видимо, им было удобнее не похищать подопытных для большинства экспериментов. Тебе должно быть особенно интересно узнать, что именно происходило в больнице, где работали члены твоей семьи.  
Хиджиката потрясённо кивает.  
— Сегодня можно бы и отпраздновать. — Уцуро довольно улыбается. — Но сначала тебе надо помыться, эта вонища напрочь отбивает аппетит.

Зачистив помещение, они уходят. Пламя уничтожает последние следы их присутствия. Ещё на шаг ближе к уничтожению организации — этому разжиревшему паразиту, который пожирает невинных жертв вместе с собственными конечностями и бесчувственно заменяет их новыми. Уже скоро они втопчут Тендошу в пыль. Хиджиката угрюмо улыбается в предвкушении. 

***

Всю следующую неделю Хиджиката вписывает новую информацию в планы операции, рассчитывает необходимые изменения, связывается с множеством людей в своей собственной организации: отдаёт новые распоряжения и уточнения в старых. В сутках не хватает часов и он бурчит, когда Уцуро заставляет его прерваться и что-то поесть или немного поспать. После долгих лет кропотливой работы, наконец последние недостающие детали дополняют картину. Пришло время расправы. Сколько бы он ни планировал запасных вариантов, всё же Хиджиката не отрицает вероятность, что он не выживет. Мысль о собственной смерти не очень беспокоит его: даже без него и без Уцуро, целая сеть союзников останется. Раз их действия начнутся, цепную реакцию уже не остановить. Тендошу потеряют свои ресурсы, информацию, и ключевых людей, своё влияние. В худшем случае без полного контроля Тендошу над преступным миром, мелкие сошки и осколки бывшей организации начнут междоусобную борьбу, но с ними может разбираться полиция.  
В конце недели Хиджиката позволяет себе небольшой перерыв. Сидя в баре со стаканом сётю, он вспоминает о Гинтоки. Наверное, стоит попрощаться с ним — ведь они могут больше и не увидеться. Гинтоки единственный человек, которого он может считать другом. Наверное, поэтому Хиджиката решил не вмешивать его в операцию против Тендошу.  
От человека несложно скрыть свою не совсем человеческую сущность. Можно встретиться с ним ещё раз и разойтись. Больше они и не увидятся, и Гинтоки никогда не узнает его секреты. Хиджиката набирается решимости и посылает несколько слов на номер с листка манги.

*

— Вот уж я и не надеялся тебя так скоро увидеть, — Гинтоки сидит со скучающим видом на скамье в парке и перелистывает потрёпанный выпуск Джампа. В этот раз на нём не костюм, а джинсы и светлая футболка, в контраст к тёмной одежде на Хиджикате.  
— Я думал, мы встретимся вечером.  
— Я предпочитаю дневное время. Пойдём, я хочу показать тебе одно место.  
Гинтоки бесцеремонно хватает его за запястье и тащит по извилистой песчаной тропе среди высоких деревьев. Яркие лучи солнца приглушены молодой зелёной листвой. Через несколько минут они выходят из тенистой чащи на круглую лужайку. За стеной деревьев со всех сторон не видно городских зданий, только майское голубое небо наверху. Здесь тихо, словно они где-то в уединённом лесу, а не в городском парке. Слышны только шелест листвы и отдалённый щебет птиц.  
Хиджиката оглядывается, замечая, что лепестки сакуры уже давно облетели. Оказывается, весна в полном разгаре. Сколько лет, как он перестал замечать смену сезонов?  
— Садись, мы устроим пикник.  
Гинтоки показывает небольшую корзину, которую Хиджиката раньше не заметил. Они садятся прямо на мягкую траву. В корзине не сладости, а бутерброды с ветчиной и банки с газировкой. Хиджиката ест не спеша и подставляет лицо под тёплые лучи солнца, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Разогревшись и немного разомлев от запаха травы и цветов, он растягивается на земле, лениво разглядывая редкие белые облака, застывшие над головой. Травинки щекочут шею, и маленькая пчела с тонким жужжанием пролетает мимо.  
Хиджиката оборачивается на лёгкое прикосновение к волосам. С чувством неизбежности сталкивается взглядом с Гинтоки, его лицо совсем близко. Они молча смотрят друг на друга некоторое время. Хиджиката проводит пальцами по чётко очерченной скуле, заводит вьющуюся прядь за ухо. К запаху свежей травы примешивается пряный и медовый, немного пьянящий аромат Гинтоки. Хиджиката прикрывает глаза и зарывается носом в спутанные белесые кудри. Он перекатывается и наваливается сверху, прижимая Гинтоки к мягкой душистой траве, захватывает его рот своим. Голова сладко кружится от мягких прикосновений к собственному затылку и шее, от энергичного ответа с такой же неожиданной жаждой. Гинтоки прикусывает его губу и слабый привкус собственной крови ударяет в голову. Глаза застилает красной пеленой и Хиджиката сильнее сжимает податливое тело под собой, ещё немного и можно будет сдавить беззащитное горло, почувствовать пальцами быстрый пульс, судорожные рывки и попытки вдохнуть.

 _Крепкие бойцы, обычные люди, легко падали с ног, и нечеловеческая сила наполняла его каждое движение, звериное упоение кружило голову. Хиджиката шёл плавно и неуклонно, без усилий оставляя поломанные тела за собой._  
Воспоминание отзывается болезненным уколом в груди, прогоняет наваждение. Люди такие хрупкие, а он не человек. Он не должен стать монстром. Не может позволить себе нанести вред ни в чём не повинному человеку лишь за то, что он им заинтересовался.  
Хиджиката застывает, стараясь успокоиться, унять дикую жажду крови, переполняющую разум. После небольшой заминки он отстраняется и откидывается на спину, судорожно переводя дыхание. Надо скорее уйти отсюда, прекратить, пока не поздно. Гинтоки нависает сверху, пригвождает взглядом — его глаза тёмные, неопределённого цвета. Он усмехается и возобновляет поцелуй, залезая горячим языком глубоко в рот, мозолистыми руками под рубашку, вплотную прижимается пахом. Он весь обжигающе жаркий. Грубые ласки по животу и груди ещё больше распаляют, сметают прочь сопротивление. Если отдаться ему, будет легче совладать с собой… Эта мысль помогает немного расслабиться.  
— Хочешь... моего гиганта? — отрывисто выговаривает Гинтоки между поцелуями. — У меня... всё что нужно... здесь… смазка, все дела... Я буду... нежен.  
На ощупь его член под джинсами действительно немалого размера. За годы с Уцуро у Хиджикаты накопился разнообразный опыт в сексе, и он улыбается в предвкушении.  
— Давай же… Не надо нежно...  
Они торопливо, как попало стаскивают друг с друга джинсы с бельём, задирают рубашки, не снимая, не прерывая поцелуев и прикосновений. Гинтоки действительно осторожен с ним, бережно смазывает и растягивает, словно девственника, не спеша, мягко массирует его изнутри. Хиджикате хочется смеяться — давно ему не требовалось такой тщательной подготовки, — но он тронут этой заботой и благодарно обнимает Гинтоки. От его запаха снова сладко кружится голова, от его прикосновений желание рассеяло все жестокие мысли. Широко разводя колени, Хиджиката обхватывает ногами и нетерпеливо прижимает его к себе, наслаждаясь его тяжестью. Гинтоки снова отстраняется и сосредоточенно смотрит ему в лицо, сдерживаясь, входит медленно, небольшими толчками. Дух захватывает, какой он горячий. Хиджиката наблюдает из-под ресниц, поглаживая напряжённую спину, широкие мускулистые плечи. А потом становится не до того и не до мыслей вообще. Гинтоки плотно заполняет его внутри и крепко держит снаружи, толкаясь резко и размашисто, глубоко вгоняет член и вдавливает Хиджикату в землю, выдавливая из него глухие стоны. Кожа Гинтоки солёно-сладкая на языке. Непреодолимо, до одури хочется узнать вкус его крови. Хиджиката прикусывает его плечо и с протяжным стоном слизывает капли, выступающие вдоль багровых следов. Этот вкус настолько яркий, что он разом теряется в переполняющих чувствах. Они двигаются и содрогаются вместе, кончают вместе, и на волне оргазма Хиджикате кажется, что он наполнен светом, выжигающим сознание.

*****

Кожа Уцуро всегда была идеально гладкой, на ней не оставалось ни царапин, ни засосов. Хиджиката проверял неоднократно.  
Перед последним ритуалом он перебирал пальцами длинные шелковистые волосы, целовал и прикусывал белую шею, лаская и посасывая, перекатывая на языке привычный нечеловеческий вкус, но на ней не оставалось следов. У него не было острых клыков, чтобы аккуратно проколоть кожу и вены, чтобы пить кровь.  
Немного отстранившись, Уцуро надкусил своё запястье и протянул ему. Крупные чёрные капли медленно струились из раны, падали с кончиков пальцев. Бережно держа его руку в обеих ладонях, Хиджиката провёл языком по испачканной коже — ошеломляющий приторно-горький вкус совсем не был похож на вкус человеческой крови.  
Последний, необратимый шаг. Сделав это, Хиджиката перестанет быть человеком. Он принял своё решение давно, обретая некий покой. Прикрывая глаза, без сомнений и даже с облегчением, он накрыл рану губами, и тёмная, вязкая жидкость разлилась во рту, перекрывая собой все ощущения. Он легонько пососал и сделал несколько глотков, не замечая течения времени, пока Уцуро не отстранил руку.  
В глазах Уцуро чёрная пустота снова затопила светлую радужку.  
— Третий круг, Тоширо. Отныне и навеки я и ты едины.  
— Да, Уцуро-сан, — Хиджиката медленно облизал липкие губы.

*****

— Не ожидал, что ты любишь кусаться, — Гинтоки морщится и осторожно ощупывает следы на плече.  
— А, извини, обычно я не… — Хиджиката неловко чешет голову, вздыхает и шарит вокруг в поисках джинсов. Что тут говорить об обычном, хорошо хоть он не сорвался, не покалечил человека. — Ничего, это больше не повторится.  
Гинтоки смотрит молча и кивает, теперь его глаза обыкновенные, карие, с привычным заторможенным выражением.  
— Вот, возьми на память.  
— Опять манга?  
— Да не, — отмахивается Гинтоки с усмешкой и ловко вставляет что-то в нагрудный карман тёмной рубашки Хиджикаты.  
— Что это, цветы? — Хиджиката озадаченно изучает мелкие белые колокольчики, вдыхает тонкий душистый аромат.  
— Ландыши называются. Видишь, тут везде растут.  
И действительно, когда Хиджиката вглядывается в тени под деревьями, он видит множество мелких белых цветов. Трава по-прежнему яркая и тёплая на солнце, листва шумит, птицы беспечно щебечут. Хиджиката вставляет невзрачный цветок обратно в карман и продолжает медленно одеваться. Он чувствует себя сладко расслабленным, опустошённым. Так и тянет снова лечь на мягкую траву и задремать здесь, далеко от повседневных забот. Он оглядывается вокруг напоследок с навязчивым чувством, что, однажды покинув это место, он никогда не вернётся.  
— Ну я пошёл. Нам лучше больше не встречаться.  
— Как скажешь, — Гинтоки стоит со сложенными руками, его растрёпанные волосы словно сияют изнутри, и Хиджиката отводит взгляд, смаргивая пятна перед глазами, старается запомнить его таким. — Можешь вернуться по той тропинке.  
Хиджиката выходит с яркой солнечной поляны в прохладную тень деревьев, не оборачиваясь, достаёт сигареты и прикуривает на ходу. Пока глаза привыкают к слабому свету, он нечаянно вспоминает совсем другие на ощупь волосы, гладкие и длинные. Хиджиката устало потирает висок, _“Что скажешь, Уцуро? Я развлёкся, как ты хотел…”_ Среди бела дня он остаётся без ответа. Мысли возвращаются к работе — к последним встречам, отчётам и проверкам. 

***

Золотистый свет лампы мягко освещает уютную комнату — личную библиотеку Уцуро — обширные полки, заполненные пёстрыми рядами книг, среди них и новинки, и старинные оригиналы первых изданий. Хиджиката задумчиво рассматривает доску сёги, потом Уцуро, расслабленно откинувшегося в красном кресле напротив. Он нередко выигрывает, но сегодня игра не в его пользу.  
— Ты слишком переживаешь. Наша операция хорошо продумана, и последние сведения подтверждают, что глава Тендошу — наш вражеский королевский генерал — будет у своей подружки завтра ночью. Мы воспользуемся этим. Все наши фигуры на местах и готовы к действию. Мы ударим по ключевым точкам по всей организации сразу. Им некуда будет деться. Поставим шах и мат — и мы с тобой лично возьмём голову короля.  
Уцуро отчётливо щёлкает фигурой по доске и торжествующе улыбается.  
— Надеюсь, мы сможем поставить ему мат так же легко, — вздыхает Хиджиката.  
— Мы годами готовили эти планы. Мы вместе продумали бесчисленные варианты, возможные ходы и ответные удары. Что касается самого главаря — обстоятельства на нашей стороне. Вероятно, его охрана сильнее наших людей, если рассчитывать на худший вариант: что они накачали их всех монстро-эликсиром, но их будет немного. Я уверен, наших сил будет более чем достаточно.  
Хиджиката задумчиво кивает, в который раз прокручивая в голове подробности многослойной операции.  
— Ты должен помнить одну вещь: наш враг, возможно, не совсем человек. По заметкам и слухам складывается впечатление, что он давно стремится стать бессмертным вампиром или использовать мистические силы. Ты знаешь, что он занимался всякими экспериментами… Непонятно, насколько ему удалось, но то, что я узнал — он продлил свою жизнь, и, возможно, убить его будет сложнее, чем обычного человека. Будь начеку.  
— Я даже не знал, что существуют настоящие вампиры, до того как встретил вас. А Тендошу, оказывается, тоже не обычные люди?

Хиджиката никогда не забудет тот вечер, когда узнал, что Уцуро вампир. Он работал охранником в доме Уцуро, и однажды застал своего босса в объятиях незнакомой женщины в гостиной. Она тихо стонала и страстно прижималась к нему, хватаясь за ворот его кимоно и обнажая бледное плечо. Хиджиката пробормотал извинения и хотел было оставить их одних, когда Уцуро поднял голову. От его пустого взгляда словно отнялись ноги. Нижняя часть его лица была залита тёмной кровью, а во рту блестели длинные клыки. Даже тогда Хиджиката не испугался. Наоборот, это объясняло многие странности босса, и он застыл в ожидании, готовый к действию — охотник, а не жертва.  
— Останься, — сказал тогда Уцуро, и Хиджиката молча встал у дверей. Ему казалось, что всё время, что Уцуро пробыл с женщиной, он не сводил глаз с Хиджикаты. Потом, когда один из внутреннего круга охраны вывёл её из комнаты, Уцуро томно потянулся и медленно поправил одежду.  
— Можешь задать мне вопросы. Потом мы обсудим твоё будущее.  
В тот вечер Уцуро предложил ему очередное повышение по службе, и Хиджиката вошёл в его близкое окружение, стал одним из доверенных людей, которые знали тайну Уцуро.

— Разве тебя это удивляет? Мне кажется, ты уже о многом догадывался. У тебя всегда была хорошая интуиция.  
— Я не думал, что они экспериментировали на самих себе. Не знаю, какая там интуиция. До сих пор удивляюсь, что вы вытащили меня тогда — неизвестного охранника — к себе в дом, и всё потому что я собрал вам информацию по мелкому делу.  
— А, не совсем неизвестного. И не каждый день встречаются такие инициативные и неглупые люди. Я хотел понаблюдать за тобой лично, — Уцуро снова улыбается, смотрит вдаль. — Ты был такой угрюмый и колючий… Но я не ошибся в тебе. Я ни разу не пожалел, что столько тебе доверил. Что именно ты будешь всегда со мной.  
Хиджиката ёжится от тёплого взгляда. Невозможно представить себе, что будет после операции: либо они уничтожат Тендошу, либо… альтернативы немыслимы. Он ни разу не раздумывал о том, как будет жить, если операция закончится успехом, какой смысл будет в дальнейшей жизни, но почему-то язык не поворачивается сказать об этом.  
— Я надеюсь, что пригожусь вам, — неловко выговаривает Хиджиката и медленно раскладывает по местам фигуры сёги.

***

По всем сведениям глава Тендошу этой ночью навещает одну из своих любовниц. Обычно его передвижения почти невозможно отследить, и каждую ночь он проводит в одном из множества домов и квартир. Эту женщину, молодую актрису, было вычислить гораздо проще — по фотографиям и распорядку вечеринок, светских ужинов и выставок, по закономерностям и совпадениям их появлений.  
Сначала всё идёт по плану. Чёткая координация, скорость, неожиданность. Хиджиката отправляет отряд своих людей обезвредить часть охраны — тех, кто дежурит снаружи дома любовницы. Вместе со вторым отрядом и с Уцуро они дожидаются сигнала, что камеры и сигнализация выведены из строя, и заходят в дом. В просторном холле пара телохранителей не успевают отреагировать и тихо падают после нескольких приглушённых выстрелов. Люди Уцуро застают врасплох ещё двоих в гостиной и вскоре первый этаж под контролем.  
Дальше везёт уже меньше. Первые бойцы поднимаются по передней лестнице на второй этаж. Они всё ещё на открытом пространстве, когда их замечает охрана наверху. Начинается перестрелка. Под напором нечеловечески сильных и почти нечувствительных к боли охранников люди Уцуро вынуждены отступить вниз.  
В то же время, пока почти все охранники отвлеклись на нападение у передней лестницы, Хиджиката и Уцуро беззвучно поднимаются по узкой лестнице заднего хода. Уцуро неуловимым движением оказывается за спиной охранников и ломает шею первому. Монстр тот или нет — это место остаётся уязвимым. Хиджиката обезоруживает и вырубает ещё одного до того, как тот успевает выстрелить. Как горячий нож через масло, они проходят сквозь тыльный отряд.  
На втором этаже Хиджиката проверяет двери, обнаруживая несколько пустых комнат. Наконец они перед дверью в спальню хозяйки дома.  
_“В комнате двое. Открывай, и действуем по плану. Оставь “короля” мне.”_  
Хиджиката кивает и открывает дверь. Пинком, конечно.

Внутри шикарная мебель, мягкий ковёр, тёмные бархатные шторы с золотыми шнурами. Богато убранная спальня неярко освещена фиолетовыми торшерами. Посреди комнаты стоит грузный мужчина с невыдающейся внешностью, одетый в крикливый халат из красного атласа. На громадной кровати сидит красивая молодая женщина, та самая актриса. Уцуро плавно проходит мимо, а Хиджиката закрывает дверь и направляется к женщине, чтобы связать её.  
— Наконец мы смогли встретиться, Уцуро. Я не ожидал, что ты снова захочешь вернуться в организацию. — Мужчина в красном поворачивается и говорит негромким самоуверенным тоном: — Не думаю, что тебе интересно моё настоящее имя, можешь звать меня Профессор.

Хиджиката хмурится в недоумении — услышанные слова не вяжутся вместе: “Уцуро”, “снова”, “вернуться” в Тендошу… Неужели с самого начала Хиджиката доверил дело своей жизни тому, кто был в центре ненавистной организации? Словно весь мир пошатнулся на корню, он с трудом воспринимает дальнейший разговор о волшебстве и вампирской крови.

— О? Ты знаешь что-то об истории Тендошу? — отвечает Уцуро после небольшой паузы.  
— Конечно, я когда-то спас эту организацию от полного уничтожения, вернул, нет, даже приумножил её могущество и влияние. Я привнёс в деятельность Тендошу много интересного, в отличие от моих предшественников, — он самодовольно улыбается.  
— Эти твои никчёмные твари? Жалкие отродья, неспособные вынести собственную силу? Или твои беспомощные потуги получить могущество вампира?  
Не важно, кем Уцуро был раньше, они слишком много вложили, подошли слишком близко к цели, чтобы теперь сомневаться. Хиджиката продолжает действовать по плану — нейтрализовать спутницу главы Тендошу, скорее всего, человека. Она не вооружена и одета в розовый кружевной пеньюар, который ничего не скрывает, а наоборот, выставляет напоказ пышную фигуру. Он не старается быть грубым, но она подозрительно спокойно смотрит на него, даже чуть улыбается, когда он заламывает её руки и связывает их за спиной. 

— Не такие уж и жалкие. Ты пропал тогда, не поделившись секретами, так и унёс свою силу, знания. Но мы не потратили зря то, что осталось у нас от тебя. И с тех пор я нашёл много других источников силы. Волшебство.  
“Профессор” явно ожидает реакции от Уцуро, но тот не отвечает.  
— Я покажу тебе, как можно совместить вампирскую кровь и магию с нашими открытиями. Вернись, и вместе мы сможем хоть завоевать весь мир, для нас не будет ничего невозможного. Вернись, Уцуро, ведь ты когда-то был одним из нас.  
— Не смеши меня. Я уже слышал подобные предложения раньше. Тендошу извратили вампирскую кровь, принесли в жертву всех и вся, наплевав на настоящую сущность вампиров. Сделали всё, лишь бы продлить своё ничтожное существование. И при всём этом ваши успехи, мягко говоря, не впечатляют.  
— Ты всё ещё в обиде из-за того, что случилось тогда с другим вампиром? Ты же сам подставил своего дорогого отпрыска. То есть, как выяснилось, не слишком дорогого. Как там его звали? Да неважно. Искусство и выживание требуют жертв. Мне очень жаль, что ты не согласен работать с нами добровольно, — совсем без сожаления говорит “профессор” и щёлкает пальцами. — Слуга, пора за работу.

У Хиджикаты на глазах связанная женщина, которую он всё ещё крепко держит, плавно меняется — становится выше и шире, превращается совсем в другого человека. Верёвка мягко падает на пол. Гинтоки, теперь одетый в светлый плащ поверх обычных джинсов и футболки, легко освобождается от хватки ошеломлённого Хиджикаты, и его ленивый тон развеивает все сомнения.  
— Йес, босс, — Гинтоки и глава Тендошу синхронно делают какое-то быстрое движение пальцами, и вокруг Уцуро загорается бледное сияние. Хиджиката оступается от головокружения, когда Уцуро неожиданным рывком вытягивает его энергию, пытается ударить и снова схватить Гинтоки, но тот, словно и не стараясь, уклоняется и оттанцовывает в сторону.  
Сияние тускнеет, и Уцуро напряжённо, немного озадаченно смотрит на белобрысого человека, который только что выглядел совсем иначе. Он неуловимо двигается — и вот уже держит Гинтоки за горло.  
— А вот это я бы тебе не советовал, — говорит “профессор”, наблюдая с отстранённым интересом. Рука Уцуро начинает дымиться, и он резко отталкивает Гинтоки, морщась от боли. — Прикосновение солнечных фей не способствует здоровью вампиров. А ты, мальчик, стой тихо, а то твоему боссу не поздоровится.  
— Снова недоделанная имитация? С каких пор феи повинуются людям или таким, как ты? — отвечает Уцуро невозмутимо, как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Феи любят совершать сделки, и они всегда сдерживают своё слово. Это их природа. Их способности менять внешность и маскироваться под обычных людей тоже весьма полезны, как видишь. Этот экземпляр обязался служить мне и защищать мои интересы. Так что тебе не удастся выиграть сегодня, но я рад, что ты пришёл и сэкономил мне время. Гинтоки, второй этап.  
“Профессор” и Гинтоки поднимают руки и произносят несколько слов на непонятном языке. Свет вспыхивает ореолом вокруг головы Уцуро, и он застывает, его лицо безмятежно спокойно.

 _“Уцуро?”_ Хиджиката не чувствует ничего в ответ.  
— Что вы с ним сделали? — никто не спешит отвечать. — Гинтоки? Почему ты здесь? Ты любовник главы Тендошу?  
— А, Хиджиката-кун, помнишь же, я говорил: у меня крупный контракт. Я зарабатываю. Ты же слышал, я обязан слушаться клиента. Правда, любовником пока не служил — нежный цветок моей любви в полной сохранности. А твой вампир сейчас в полной отключке и совершенно ничего не может поделать.  
— Я не плачу тебе за личные разборки, Гинтоки. Избавься от помощника — всё, что мне нужно, мы извлечём из вампира.  
— Избавиться? — Гинтоки загадочно улыбается, но “профессор” в этот момент алчно разглядывает Уцуро и не замечает этого. — Что же мне с ним сделать?  
— Просто убей его. Тебе должно быть проще простого убрать обычного человека.  
— О, это так скучно… Вы точно спешите, босс? Я бы с ним ещё поговорил.  
— Как хочешь, но не затягивай.

Хиджиката пристально оглядывает Гинтоки, но тот расслабленно чешет голову и не спешит что-либо делать. Сейчас лучший шанс. Он сможет застать врага, главу Тендошу, врасплох и убить его. Он группируется, готовясь к быстрому движению. Незаметно ведёт руку к оружию и обнаруживает, что тело не повинуется его воле. Слова гудят, как набат в ушах: _”я налагаю на тебя запрет сражаться с Тендошу в одиночку, без моего разрешения.”_  
Хиджиката борется изо всех сил, пытаясь пошевельнуться, в глазах темнеет от напряжения, но ничего не выходит. Какая ирония, что единственный магический приказ Уцуро, отданный ради защиты, теперь приведёт к провалу и гибели.

Гинтоки, склонив голову, с любопытством разглядывает его, подходит ближе.  
— Я вижу нити, которые вас связывают. Вампир запретил тебе действовать без разрешения? Очень жаль… сейчас он не может тобой распорядиться, в тот момент, когда это единственное, что может его спасти. Ты можешь избавиться от неволи, снова стать свободным человеком. Не волнуйся, наше с боссом волшебство ещё удержит его некоторое время. Подумай хорошенько.  
— Ты издеваешься? Я могу освободиться, только если сдохну.  
— Это не совсем так. Я фея и могу воздействовать на такие вещи. Вот, смотри. — Гинтоки протягивает руку и мягко проводит по волосам Хиджикаты. Странное чувство, будто пальцы Гинтоки перебирают струны, натянутые внутри, заставляет Хиджикату содрогнуться. — Ведь он когда-то сам был главой Тендошу, на его совести немало преступлений. А потом он предал своего верного помощника — вампира, которого сам же создал. Он ведь не говорил тебе об этом? Сколько правды в том, что ты о нём знаешь? Разве ты всё ещё доверяешь этому кровососу?  
— Что же будет с ним, если ты освободишь меня?  
— Тебе не всё равно? От разрыва вампирской связи будет очень больно. Если я постараюсь аккуратно расплести нити, он, наверное, не умрёт. Скорее всего. А ты будешь свободен.  
— Твой босс и так собирается нас прикончить, и лично тебе приказал меня убить. А ты обязан ему служить. С чего это я должен доверять тебе? И вообще я думал, что ты человек… — Хиджикате не удаётся сдержать горечь.  
— Тебе тяжело было скрывать от меня свою сущность, когда ты перестал быть простым смертным? А мне нравилось быть с тобой просто как с человеком.  
— Не знаю, с кем я был. Это твоя настоящая внешность? Гинтоки существует? Может, ты на самом деле маленький зелёный человечек, а его никогда и не было.  
— Да, настоящая, Хиджиката-кун, я — это я, Гинтоки. Я никогда не обманывал тебя… И сам знаешь, никакой я не маленький.

Гинтоки грустно улыбается и небольшим движением дёргает за невидимую струну в воздухе. Острый щелчок расходится резкой болью в голове Хиджикаты, глаза слезятся, грудь сжимается в панике.  
— Что ты делаешь! — он хватает и трясёт Гинтоки за плечи. — Перестань!  
— А… это всего лишь нить самого последнего приказания. Была. — Гинтоки мягко гладит его по щеке. — Ведь босс не договорил до конца наши условия. “Я обязуюсь служить ему и защищать его интересы, если его приказ не принесёт вреда членам моей семьи.” Убийство можно считать вредом, как ты думаешь, Хиджиката-кун?  
Хиджиката неверяще глядит на него. На маленькую брошку на воротнике Гинтоки. Брошку в форме цветов ландыша.  
— Давай же, Хиджиката-кун, не тормози. Выбор за тобой.

Хиджиката вдыхает и собирается с мыслями. Он мог бы попросить Гинтоки освободить его от связи с вампиром, и тогда открывается множество новых возможностей.  
Хиджиката оглядывает комнату. Гинтоки ждёт, его тёмные глаза внимательны и беспристрастны, в них нет ни страха, ни надежды. Он не человек, а фея — может быть, он даже старше Уцуро. Хочется верить ему, снова стоять с ним плечом к плечу, снова обмениваться дурацкими товарищескими подколками, снова целовать и чувствовать жар его прикосновений. Но цена слишком высока. Хиджиката сглатывает неожиданный ком в горле и отводит взгляд.  
Чуть дальше стоит застывшая фигура Уцуро с закрытыми глазами и умиротворённым лицом, словно он уже принял свою судьбу. Глядя на него, Хиджиката ожидает бурю противоречивых чувств, но на душе становится спокойнее, яснее. Бросить его здесь немыслимо. Пусть Уцуро был когда-то лидером Тендошу, преступником и предателем, он ни разу не предавал Хиджикату. Уцуро вампир, неживой, но он побуждает Хиджикату к жизни, возвращает ему способность чувствовать что-то, кроме испепеляющей ненависти и жажды мести. Чувствовать что-то тёплое и трепетное, похожее на хрупкий яркий цветок, который вдруг расцвёл в серой пустыне. Зачем быть свободным без него?  
Около Уцуро крупная фигура в красном жадно потирает руки. Хиджиката смотрит на него всего доли секунды. Ему не нужно раздумывать. Настоящий враг совсем рядом. Он вынимает нож, делает несколько быстрых, блаженно свободных шагов, хватает рукой за волосы и отточенным движением бьёт лезвием по голой шее. Алая кровь брызжет, голова отделяется от тела. Возможно, он ударил сильнее, чем требовалось. Утирая лицо рукавом, Хиджиката вздыхает. Всё кончено.

Гинтоки медленно начинает светиться.  
— Что за хрень опять происходит?  
Гинтоки с равнодушным видом ковыряется в ухе, потом насмешливо салютует.  
— Договор больше не держит меня здесь. Баланс волшебства перетягивает меня назад в прекрасную страну фей. Живи в счастье и согласии, мой... — и исчезает, как картинка с выключенного экрана, оборвав свою речь на середине. _Мой… что?_ Как обычно, не удалось нормально объясниться.  
Хиджиката в сердцах ругается и тут замечает, что Уцуро испытующе смотрит на него, уже некоторое время не скованный заклинанием. На его бледном лице ярко выделяются тёмные капли крови.  
— Вот. Голова. Он мёртв, — отрывисто произносит Хиджиката, показывая голову, которую до сих пор держит за волосы.  
— Пойдём домой, Хиджиката-кун.

***

Проходит несколько дней. Хиджиката сидит за письменным столом в своей комнате и рассматривает страницу, вырванную из журнала манги. Он нашёл её на подушке — страницу из Ван Парка с грудастой девицей, надписанную знакомым неряшливым почерком: “Я всегда буду твоей Мэнкок, бывай, Гин.”

Стоя в двери, Уцуро негромко прочищает горло. Такая деликатность немного удивляет.  
— Ты занят? Уже пора ужинать.  
— Нет, просто прибираю в комнате, ничего особенного.  
— Что это, манга? Я не знал, что ты читаешь такое.  
— А, это… это от друга, — Хиджиката бережно разглаживает листок и убирает в ящик стола. Совсем не хочется выбрасывать его в мусор.  
— Того, э… светлого феи?  
— Да, Гинтоки. Он помог мне, нам.  
— Но ты не ушёл с ним. Хоть ты и добился мести, осуществил своё желание. Я слышал о таких существах... Ты мог быть свободен.  
— Не мог. Я… хотел остаться с вами. — Слова даются неожиданно легко.  
— Даже после того, что ты услышал обо мне и Тендошу? О том, как я предал бывшего компаньона?  
— Мы уничтожили Тендошу вместе, и вы не предали меня. Больше мне ничего не нужно знать. — Хиджиката смотрит прямо, без колебаний.  
Уцуро медленно подходит ближе, кладёт руку ему на плечо и слегка сжимает, словно чтобы увериться, что он в самом деле рядом.  
— Вампиров осталось очень мало… и когда-то я действительно превратил близкого мне человека в вампира. Превращение в вампира опасно. Иногда старшие вампиры не заботились об этом и создавали целые семейства, несмотря на риск… Контролировали волю новых вампиров. — Его губы искривляются в отвращении. — Большинство превращённых не может справиться с жаждой крови, с… другими изменениями, и они сходят с ума.  
Уцуро стоит молча некоторое время, застыв на месте, кажется, он даже не дышит, словно всё остальное время лишь притворялся живым. Хиджиката тихо наблюдает и ждёт, боясь спугнуть эту минуту откровенности. Никогда раньше Уцуро не рассказывал о своём прошлом.  
— Он не вынес этого, и мне пришлось держать его взаперти. Чтобы он не причинил вреда себе и другим. Я искал способы, чем помочь ему — с того и началась исследовательская часть Тендошу… Я настолько отвлёкся от организации, что подчинённые с амбициями осмелели и решили урвать себе власть и заодно украсть информацию о вампирах. Я думал, что мой… друг совсем потерял разум, но когда они вломились в лабораторию, он пожертвовал собой, думая что спасает меня. Совершенно ненужно пожертвовал. После я ушёл из организации. Похоже я не успел избавиться от всего, и какие-то материалы всё-таки попали в руки мятежникам в Тендошу.  
— В этом нет предательства. — Хиджиката кладёт руку поверх холодных пальцев.  
— Тендошу всегда были для меня лишь инструментом — использовать и бросить за ненадобностью. Возможно, в этом и было моё предательство. Пойми меня правильно — я помог тебе уничтожить их не из ненависти или мести. Просто я понял, что насорил и не прибрал за собой.  
— Неважно, зачем. Я знаю, как вы обращаетесь с подчинёнными… — _совсем не как с неодушевлёнными предметами,_ не договаривает вслух Хиджиката.  
Уцуро изучающе смотрит ему в лицо и вздыхает.  
— Ты мне не веришь.  
— Я остаюсь.  
— Да.  
Длинные шелковистые волосы невесомо скользят по лицу; Хиджиката прикрывает глаза и, глубоко вдыхая привычный аромат, расслабляется в его близости.

*

— Уцуро-сан, вы говорили, что у вас какие-то планы?  
Хиджиката рассматривает светлые пряди на синей подушке, рассеянно проводит ладонью по гладкой простыне.  
— Ничего срочного. А ты не хотел бы уехать отсюда куда-нибудь? Сменить окружение?  
— Нет. Последнее время столько приятных новостей, и скоро начнётся новый сезон вашей любимой дорамы. Но я бы поехал с вами в отпуск, если хотите.  
В новостях рассказывают о новых арестах и загадочных исчезновениях, о закрытиях фирм — бывших частей Тендошу. Хиджиката следит за обстановкой по неофициальным каналам, которые дают гораздо больше подробностей. Дальше занимаются остатками от Тендошу другие: подчинённые и соучастники, даже непосвящённые во все обстоятельства правоохранительные организации. Изо дня в день остаётся всё меньше работы для Хиджикаты. Он переключается на обычные дела, на повседневное руководство предприятиями Уцуро, но рутина не занимает надолго, не удовлетворяет.  
— В отпуск? — Уцуро озадачен, но быстро справляется с собой и кивает с серьёзным видом. — Почему бы и нет... Тропические пляжи и романтичные заплывы на парусной лодке под луной. Ты когда-нибудь бывал на Фиджи?  
— Фиджи? Нет, не бывал. Придётся купить плавки. Как думаете, мне пойдут длинные волосы?  
Сможет ли он измениться? Не быть больше застывшей фотографией из прошлого?  
— Будешь похож на Каору. Только я не собираюсь краситься в рыжий цвет, — на лице Уцуро невинная улыбка, только кончик клыка шутливо поблёскивает в тёплом освещении ламп.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания  
> Автор заимствовал некоторые подробности о связывании вампирских слуг из канона Л.К. Гамильтон, но не дословно — это не кроссовер. Идеи о вампирах взяты из разных источников, включая собственное воображение.  
> Также присутствуют отсылки к нескольким известным мангам.  
> Сётю — крепкий напиток в Японии, по крепости между саке и водкой.  
> Ландыш — по некоторым преданиям символ чистоты, любви и грусти. На викторианском языке цветов “возвращение счастья”.


End file.
